


Turning Page

by hungerwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Cheerleaders, Dancer!Arya, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of past abuse, Slow Burn, Stark siblings feels, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Underage Drinking, all the starks have their dogs, arya is in the drama club, dadvos, football player!Gendry, this is a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerwolves/pseuds/hungerwolves
Summary: Catelyn sent Arya to an only girls boarding school in Braavos when she was in middle school in hopes that being around only girls would make her more lady like and girly like her sister Sansa, not to say also more disciplined. Years pass when something happens to Arya at the end of her freshman year of high school aboard, she gets into an accident.After surviving an accident while she was on a boarding school in Braavos, Arya’s parents decide that is better she come home and finish her studies in the same school her siblings go to. What she didn’t expect to find in this new school was a bullheaded football player who was incredibly stupid and easy on the eyes.AKA The gendrya high school au nobody asked for!





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all i’m changing everybody’s age because i wanted to write everyone in (also everyone is alive) 
> 
> Rickon: not in high school (goes to a private school just for boys cuz again Catelyn thought that was the better to control his wild behavior)  
> Bran: freshman  
> Jojen: freshman  
> Tommen: freshman  
> Arya: sophomore  
> Edric Dayne: sophomore  
> Meera: sophomore  
> Hot Pie: sophomore  
> Myrcella: sophomore  
> Sansa: junior (cheerleader)  
> Jon: junior (football player and baseball team)  
> Gendry: junior (football player and baseball team)  
> Margery: junior (head cheerleader)  
> Loras: junior (baseball team)  
> Sam: junior  
> Joffrey: junior  
> Daenerys: junior (president of the student council)  
> Missandei: junior (on the student council)  
> Grey Worm: junior (on the baseball team)  
> Robb: senior (quarterback of the football team)  
> Theon: senior (football player)  
> Podric: senior (football player)  
> Ygritte: senior  
> Renly: senior  
> Sandor: senior (on the wrestling team)
> 
> (yes i realize jon and robb are the same age in the books but i wanted to change it here) 
> 
> The story settings: 
> 
> 1\. So about Jon, he’s their cousin and everyone knows but i’m changing the background story. The behind story is that Lyanna and Rhaegar where together but their relationship wasn’t really working. When she got pregnant Rhaegar started acting weird and she found out he wasn’t really divorced from his ex wife and so Lyanna moved in with her brother (Ned) and his wife and son (Catelyn and Robb). Unfortunately Lyanna died giving birth to Jon and so Ned took him as his son. Therefore Catelyn doesn’t have a bad relationship with Jon and all of the kids treat him as a brother, but Arya and Jon still are closer like in the books.
> 
> 2\. Gendry Waters was raised by his mother until she died when he was 10 and Davos found him and adopted him. Davos already suspected Gendry was a Baratheon because of his looks but then he did the tests when he turned 12 and confirmed it. (Davos was also the adoptive father of Shireen since her father and his friend died on service and her mother took her own life) Since convincing Robert to do the paternity test confirming Gendry was fruit of his infidelity (also with the help of Robert’s friend Ned Stark) Robert decided to try and be more of a dad to Gendry in his own way, which meant offering the boy lots of money and trying to crack some jokes. (Robert is miserably married to Cersei and Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are actually his children)
> 
> 3\. Arya is a dancer, she learned water dancing while in Braavos (here water dancing is just a dancing style) but she also knows boxing and practices krav maga. And she also liked the drama club on her school in Bravos, so she likes acting. 
> 
> 4\. The Starks (like the Baratheons and Lannisters) are super rich, Ned is a congress man, and they live in the big house with like twelve rooms and a big garden and all the kids have their dogs, some huskies, ghost is a white akita and nymeria is a malamute. Also really unnecessary info but Jon drives a jeep and robb’s car is like those cars “specialized” for ppl in wheelchairs so he can drive Bran to school.
> 
> 5\. Theon lives with the Starks since he started high school (for some reason i could not think of lol) but he keeps in touch with Yara a lot. 
> 
> 6\. Loras and Margaery are twins.
> 
> 7\. All the Stark kids have the Tully looks except for Arya and Jon (of course) just like in the books. And Arya is, according to her dad and his best friend Robert, the living image of her aunt Lyanna.
> 
> 8\. Brienne is a really young guidance counselor (i’m aware i made Clegane be in high school and not her but please just go with it) 
> 
> This is the first fanfic i write in ages and the first gendrya fanfic i have ever written. It’s also the first fic i write in english so sorry for any errors, i also don’t have a beta. Hope you guys like it

_She was in a car. She could feel the light sea breeze from Braavos kissing her cheeks and hear some unknown song playing in the car radio. If Arya were to be completely honest with herself she barely remembered getting in the car, let alone know why she was there and where she was going. Where was she taking her?_

_Her vision was kind of blurry. Was it possible she was going blind? She bet to herself that if she looked in the mirror her pupils would be ridiculously dilated. Looking forward from the passenger seat she saw some blurry figure on the road. Was she seeing it to? The Waif? She was the one driving, right? They were getting closer and closer and the blurry figure ahead wouldn’t move. Was it real? Closer. Closer. Closer._

_Something was wrong. She tried to warn the driver. She tried taking control of the car. It was too late._

*

It was Arya’s first day at school back home. First day going to a normal, public High School. She honestly had no idea what to expect, she wasn’t even nervous, she was just looking forward to a new experience.

Jon was driving her there on his all black jeep while Sansa, Bran and Theon went with Robb on his car.

It was her first time in years going to a normal school with boys and she was looking forward to seeing how it would go, since the main reason her mother had previously send her to a girls only boarding school was to stop her from acting like one. She wouldn’t lie, that didn’t give the expected results her mother hoped for since she didn’t really change much. She was certainly not any more lady like than she was before, which was close to zero. She did however become really good at masking her troublemaker nature and her shenanigans, using her acquired talent at acting and storytelling from her drama lessons in the theater class at the school in Braavos. she became very good at lying too. The only people that seemed to be able to see through her bullshit were Sansa and Jon, specially Jon. Jon, who even after all those years a part was the one person who could understand her like no one else did.

And her hair grew too. When she first went to Bravos her hair was really short, like a boy’s short haircut. That was actually what sent her mother to the edge to make the decision to send her to a girls only boarding school. One day she grew tired of her long hair that her mother insisted on spending hours making hairstyles on and just cut it all off. But now she was too lazy to cut it and just kept it almost all the time in a braid or half ponytail. Sometimes when she was still in Bravos one of the girls would cut a couple of inches off for her, but now it was past her shoulders, over boob’s length. It wasn’t super long like Sansa’s, but it was the longest it’s been in a long time.

The first thing she did when they got to Northern High High School was go get her classes schedule and her new locker combination. Jon left her planting a kiss on her temple and wishing her a good day, reminding her to seek him out in the cafeteria by lunchtime. By the time everything was sorted she didn’t have the time to stop at her new locker and went directly to her first class along with the guidance counselor Tarth, that helped her find her class.

Her first class of the day was history with professor Mormont. The guidance counselor introduced her to the class and then she went to sit in a vacant seat by the window. She could see that some students sent her looks and turned to talk with others when the counselor mentioned her last name, Stark.

Great. Now everyone would compare her to her siblings. To Sansa. All Arya wanted was to be no one and now she couldn’t be that. She loved her family, she really did. She would do anything to protect them and of course she was proud to be a Stark. It was just that she was so used to being invisible when she wanted in Bravos, no one cared what her last name was and what it meant, but here there was four other Starks attending school and everybody was aware of her family’s influence on the State.

Arya did her best to pay attention in class, professor Mormont seemed like a good teacher and it was easy wanting to hear what he was saying about the formation of the seven kingdoms and it’s conquerors.

At the end of the class the girl with curly hair who was sitting on the chair to her right got up and stopped right in front of her. Seeing Arya’s confusion the girl started talking.

“Hey, I’m Meera. Meera Reed. I’m your brother’s girlfriend” the girl said with a easy smile on her lips. Before she could continue talking Arya interrupted her.

“Which one?” Seeing the confusion on the girls face Arya continued “I have four brothers, one is way too young to be dating you, obviously you probably know that since you date one of them, and three that go here so..”

“Oh right” Meera said, her smile growing with laughter “Bran. He told me you were transferring here and that we would be in the same year”.

“Oh cool. It’s nice meeting you! Hey, do you know where this class takes place?” She asked getting the paper sheet with her schedule from the back pocket of her jeans and showing it to the curly haired girl.

“Sure. I don’t take this geography class but i can take you there. I know where it is” Meera responded and they started waking, Meera leading Arya to where she assumed was the geography classroom.

*

The class went okay. She met a guy who presented himself as Hot Pie and she was too weirded by him calling himself that, that she never asked his real name. He presented his friend Lommy and they helped her find her locker before she told them she had to go search for her brother.

When she finally got in the cafeteria she first saw her sister, she and her friend Margaery where wearing cheerleaders’ uniforms and where talking to Theon and Robb. Then in the table closest to where those four where standing Jon was seated. By his side a chubby guy was eating and paying attention to Jon’s conversation with the guy sitting in front of them. She couldn’t really see the guy’s face but she did notice how big he was. If he stood up and she stood beside him she would probably barely hit his shoulders. He also seemed really fit in his maroon t-shirt. Arya shook her head stopping her brain from going there and walked to their table.

“Hey, Arya! How’s your first day going?” Jon said loudly as soon as he noticed her and motioned for her to seat on his other side.

Before she reached him however, Robb saw her and reached out for her hand. “Everything’s going okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine. I met Bran’s girlfriend Meera, she seems cool. And also a guy who calls himself Hot Pie and another one called Lommy” Robb laugh a little and so did Theon, Sansa and Margaery who where listening to their talk. She then excused herself and went to sit with Jon.

“Guys this is my youngest sister Arya she’s a sophomore, but i’ve already told you guys about her. Arya this is Sam–“ he said pointing to the one seated in his other side “–and this is Gendry”.

“Oh i remember my brother talking about a Sam, if i remember correctly you help his dumb sorry ass with pretty much every class he takes” Sam and Gendry started laughing and Jon sent her a indignant look.

“Stop enjoying this Gendry, Sam helps you with studying just as much” Gendry made the same face Jon previously did to Arya.

“Yeah i can’t argue with that” Gendry nodded, a side smirk on his lips. Arya noticed him averting his eyes to her for a few seconds and then turning his attention to his food.

Now that she could see his face she noticed how blue his eyes where, blue as a stormy sea. It reminded her of the ocean that surrounded Braavos. He was really handsome, like could be a model kind of handsome, but Arya was not about to say that out loud when she didn’t even know him.

“So A, any clubs or sports you want to apply to?” Jon asked.

“I was thinking on joining the drama club, you guys have it here, right?” To that Jon nodded. “I liked it back in Braavos, and it would be cool to have boys participating too, i usually ended up doing guy parts, i kind of had the looks”.

“I don’t see how anyone would think you look like a boy” Gendry suddenly entered in the conversation, surprising both Arya and Jon with his comment. What they didn’t know was that Gendry had to stop himself from saying he thought Arya was pretty.

“Well i used to have really short hair. I guess it was easier to pass as a boy than the other girls” Arya explained.

“Well i think you will also like to know that we have archery classes every now and then” Jon changed the subject “I remember you loved it when we were little. Always competing with Bran to be the best out of us” He smiled sweetly at her remembering their childhood.

“Yeah i still like it a lot. Though you remember it was one of the stuff dad let me do but mom hated? One of the things she said wasn’t proper of me to like” Arya rolled her eyes remembering her mother screaming it wasn’t proper for a young lady like her to be chased by her younger brother Bran because she provoked him hitting his bullseye when he was training. She was better than him at archery.

“Yeah well, i don’t think she will care much now, since we do it in class” he sent her a soft smile remembering how she would go to him after Catelyn gave her a speech about how a “lady like her” should behave. Jon would always give her a hug and say he liked her just the way she was and wouldn’t change a thing about her.

*

The rest of the day went okay, Arya liked professor Tyrion’s literature class enough and soon after she was back at the passenger seat of Jon’s car. She signed her name on the drama club list she found on one of the boards on the halls and apparently later that week the students who signed up would meet in a classroom after hours to talk about the plans for the club.

Her first day went okay and Arya was satisfied with it. Later that day she went to a dance studio to start taking some classes. She missed the braavosi water dance she practiced when she was away, specially her instructor Syrio Forel. This dance studio didn’t have water dancing classes so she settled for contemporary dance.

After the class ended and her muscles were stretched and aching she walked for a while until she found a diner and went inside to get something to eat.

When she got inside she unexpectedly saw Hot Pie behind the counter, she realized he worked there. He was talking to someone that had his back to her so she couldn’t see who it was but she noticed he was big. Just like Jon’s friend Gendry.

When she approached where Hot Pie was to say hello and get a menu, he noticed her and said hello.

“Hey Arya, it’s you! What are you doing here?” Hot Pie asked.

“Well, I came to a diner to get something to eat” Arya said with a tone that meant ‘obviously’ “You work here!? that’s cool”.

“Yeah I love cooking and I get to be paid for it so I actually like the job” the boy responded smiling.

“Nice” Arya finished “Hey, can you get me a grilled cheese and a chocolate milkshake, please, to go?”

“Sure! I’m gonna go make it. Talk to you later, Gendry” And with that Hot Pie disappeared behind a door who would probably lead to the kitchen.

When Arya heard the name she turned to look at the guy. It _was_ Gendry.

“Oh hi” She said to the boy when she realized he was looking at her. “Didn’t noticed it was you”.

“Hi” he gave her a smile “Yeah it’s me. You’ve met Hot Pie” he said it like a mixture of a statement and a question.

“Yeah he’s in my geography class. So.. you come here a lot?” As soon as the words left her moth she blushed. She didn’t mean to ask that.

“Uh yes I’m friends with Hot Pie since we where younger. He sneaks free food to me every time I come here” He smiled at her again. He seemed amused with her question. “He actually does make delicious food. You should try one of his pies sometime, it’s freaking glorious”.

“Well now his nickname makes sense I guess” She said thinking out loud and he laughed at her comment. They stayed in silence staring at each other for a couple of moments. Arya noticed he was checking her out, evaluating her from bottom to the top and she couldn’t help but blush a little. She got very self conscious that she was wearing her leotard with only ripped jeans on top, converse on her feet and that her hair was now in a very messy braid from all the dancing. He probably didn’t notice he was doing that, because suddenly his eyes went wider and he coughed a little, like he was trying to recuperate his senses.

Right after the somewhat intense staring was broken a part, Hot Pie came back with a paper bag and a cup holder with what Arya assumed was her milkshake.

He handed it all to her and Arya took some money from her back pocket and handed it to him. “You can keep the change. I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye” she said waving a little with her hand that wasn’t holding her food and gave each of them a small smile.

Well, that was interesting.She walked back home, taking a few sips of her chocolate shake along the way.

When she was finally at the kitchen table in her house, she ate the grilled cheese and finished the milkshake. Gendry was right. Hot Pie did make delicious food.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, thank you all for the feedback on the first chapter, it really helped me finding the will to continue writing this story.
> 
> I wanted to make it clear I’m planning on having a good amount of stark siblings feels and dialogues on this fanfic, it’s not only gendrya. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!

It was nighttime. The Starks had just finished dinner and all the kids where in the basement. It had been transformed into a play room, with a big tv, videogames and various things, from board games to sporty things. Jon turned on the tv and settled in a movie channel, but none of them where paying attention. All the siblings more curious to talk about how their first day back in school went. 

Arya had taken a shower after finishing her lunch earlier to wash away the sweat from dancing. Sansa was no longer in her maroon, white with black cheerleader uniform. Jon had also changed from the clothes he had used at school, but Bran, Robb and Theon were still wearing what they wore to school and Rickon was still in his private school’s uniform, but his tie undone and blazer off.

Arya was sitting on the floor with nymeria’s head on her lap and Rickon sat beside her with shaggydog’s in his. Her back was between Sansa’s legs on the sofa, her older sister sitting directly on the sit behind her.

Robb was seated beside Sansa with Theon on his other side, Bran had his wheelchair stationed by Sansa’s side beside the sofa they where in. Jon was sprawled in a beanbag with ghost practically on top of him. 

Rickon was telling Arya about how he already had some anger management issues on the first day when Sansa directed a question to her. 

“So Arya, how was the first day on a normal high school? How is it having boys around in school after years and years of only girls?” Sansa asked.

“Well to be honest it wasn’t much. It was okay though, nothing bad happened. Yet anyway. I saw that Hot Pie guy i told Robb about again when i went to get lunch after the dancing class. He works in a diner. Saw Gendry there too”. She commented, the last part directed to Jon since she only knew the two of them where friends.

“Oh yeah I go there with Gendry sometimes, Hot Pie sneaks free food to him and he sneaks free food to me” Jon said “He’s cool, though he talks a lot about food when we’re over”.

Arya thought that the more she found out about the boy the more she understood his nickname. It suited him she concluded. 

“Hey since you mentioned Gendry, that reminds me, tomorrow we have football tryouts” Jon said.

“Oh yeah” Robb seemed like he just reminded it too “I’m pretty sure we’re already on the team, and i’m pretty sure i’m gonna be the quarterback again. But we still have to do the tryouts” Robb turned to Theon to say the last part directed to him “it’s our last year on the team” he finished sounding a little bittersweet.

“I have cheer tryouts too. Margaery was elected the captain by our coach so she asked me to help, she said I’m already on the team and she could use the help” Sansa said with a smirk on her face looking at Robb. Than she turned and put her hand on Arya’s shoulder. “Hey Arya, I know you might not be very found of the uniform and all but you should try for the cheer team. I know you love dancing and it could look good on college applications later on” Sansa tried. With that Robb, Theon, Bran, Rickon and Jon let out a small laugh escape their lips, but quickly silenced when Sansa sent them a look.

“Oh no way” Arya answered “I like dancing, yes. But that’s why i’m taking dancing classes two times a week now. Thanks for the offer though, but no thanks”. 

She heard Sansa murmur something under her breath that sounded like ‘we could really use a good dancer’ but didn’t press on the matter. 

“But hey I already told Jon this but I’m joining the drama club. I used to be in the one in Braavos it was kind of cool. I got good at pretending and most importantly lying” she smirked. 

“Haha you can never fool me, Arya” Jon mocked from his place on the beanbag. Ghost was now laying by his feet. To that Arya simply rolled her eyes. “But going back to topic as for us having tryouts slash practice tomorrow, we’ll be at the school a little bit after hours, so I can’t drive you back home as soon as your last class ends” he notified Arya. “You will have to wait until one of us is finished with tryouts or walk home. Same as you Bran” Jon reminded the other Stark. 

“It’s okay I can hang out with Jojen for a while. I’ll ask Meera to join us, you can join us too Arya, if you want” Bran offered. 

“Oh okay. I might take you up on that offer”. 

After that the pack, as they liked to refer themselves, talked more for a while until they where all tired and went to bed.

For some reason, reasons Arya refuses to acknowledge, she went to bed thinking of broad shoulders and stormy blue eyes in a football jersey.

*

_She woke up in a hospital room. Her vision was blurry when she first opened her eyes, but as she blinked, it adjusted to her surroundings. After a few moments she realized that there was someone holding her hand. She turned her head and saw a mop of auburn hair. Her_ mother. 

_What was her mother doing here? How did she came here so fast? Was she still in Braavos? How long was she out?_

_She tightened the grip on her mother’s hand and the woman lifted her head as soon as she felt it._

_“Arya sweetling, I’m so glad you’re awake” her mother smiled with tears on her eyes, tightening even more her hold on Arya’s hand._

_“How long was I out? What happened?” Arya asked, her voice sounding hoarse._

_“Honey, you got in a car accident. The girl that was driving, was she your friend?” Catelyn sounded worried. She sounded weary too, like didn’t think it was the best idea to be talking about this right now._

_Arya concentrated to remember. She was in a car. She didn’t remember where she was going. Where_ they _were going. She couldn’t see straight. She wasn’t sober, she realized. Concentrating more she remembered that the Waif was driving. They where going out. Out for what? To see a friend? To see their friend. He didn’t go to the school. It was a guy. To see Jaqen. They were going to Jaqen’s house._

_The Waif was driving. Why was she called like that anyway? The Waif. The Waif was driving. There was a blurry figure ahead on the road. She couldn’t see what it was. Arya couldn’t see. She—_

_“Sweetling, are you okay?” Catelyn asked sounding worried._

_Before Arya could answer someone entered the room. It was Ned, Arya’s father._

_“Love, she woke up. Arya is awake” Catelyn said with relief. Arya turned to look at her father and noticed him smiling, relief also present on his features. “Can you go call the nurse or the doctor, tell them she’s conscious?”_

_“Sure, love” He answered nodding his head. Before getting out of the room however, he walked to stand close to Arya and planted a kiss at the top of her head “Everything is going to be okay”._

*

The next morning Arya woke up earlier than her alarm so she decided to take a shower before school. She had washed her hair the previous day because of the sweat from dancing so she just washed her body. She trailed the scars in her stomach remembering the memories that had haunted her that night in her sleep. When she got out she dressed in a pair of mom jeans and a simple grey t-shirt and did a half ponytail with a black scrunchie, leaving some framing hairs untied. She put her classic black doc martens, got her bag pack and went downstairs for breakfast.

The first person she saw was her father reading the paper while taking sips of his black coffee. 

“Morning, father” she greeted him going to take some cereal and a bowl to pour it in. 

“Morning, little wolf” he said simply. 

Rickon then came into the kitchen, his uniform’s tie unmade and his light auburn curly hair pointing at all directions. He took a bowl, sat at Arya’s side and took the cereal from her hands without saying a word.

“Good morning to you too, Rickon” Her father said provoking the young boy. 

“Too early to be polite. Leave me alone”. the boy said then shoved a full spoon of cereal in his mouth. 

One by one the Starks and Theon, went to the kitchen for breakfast and soon it was time to go to school. Ned would drive Rickon since his school was in the path to his work, Catelyn took her car to go to a meeting and the rest made the same arrangements as the day before, but this time Sansa went with Arya and Jon in his car. 

“Hey, Sans have you seen Joffrey yet?” Jon had asked a little bit after they got in the car and left the driveway.

“Not yet, no. Thank the gods. But Marg texted me saying she saw him when she was getting in the car with Loras and Renly yesterday to go home” the girl said. It was like a little bit of life left the girl by being reminded of Joffrey “It’s only been a day though”. 

Arya knew the reason for the darkening tone the conversation had turned. Sansa had told her everything when she was home for christmas the year before she started high school. Sansa had been in her freshman year and had started dating Joffrey. He seemed like a nice guy at first, acted all sweet with Sansa and gave her presents. After the first month of dating however he started with the abusive behavior. He said Sansa had to quit the cheer team when she was so excited that she got in, when she said she didn’t want to he started manipulating her saying she was inferior and she should do as he pleases. Sansa did quit the cheerios, but that turned out not to be everything he wanted, he wanted control over her life. He started gripping her arms too hard, shoving her when he didn’t get his way, started doing things that left bruises all over Sansa’s arms and neck. 

She then, after a while enduring his abusive behavior without telling anyone, found out he was flirting with another girl from their year. Sansa then tried to break up with him when they where on lunch break at school one day. They where by the lockers, she thought it would be better to do it in public. But when she told him she wanted to end their relationship not even being on a hall full of people stopped him from gripping her wrist forcefully and yelling at her. _Who do you think you are to break up with me, you’re nothing without me_. He had said.

_Stop it. You’re hurting me._ Sansa pleaded, not being able to contain the tears on her eyes. 

That’s when Jon had passed in the halls and saw what was happening. Arya remembers Sansa saying Jon was with a friend, a friend that was Joffrey’s half brother or something and that he had shoved Joffrey against the lockers while Jon held Sansa. 

_If you ever touch my sister again you will have to deal with me._ Jon had said before leaving with Sansa in his arms. 

Sansa also told Arya about the threats Robb and Theon made to Joffrey as soon as they found out what had happened. Theon had helped her sister recover after that. Arya listened carefully while Sansa told the story of one day after everything had gone down that she was in her room crying with lady by her side when Theon found her. He had gone to her room to ask if she had seen one of his shirts. It turns out she was wearing the shirt thinking it was one of Robb’s. She started freaking out asking him to forgive her _‘I’m sorry and do everything wrong’_ and the boy entered the room, climbed her bed and held her _‘Hey don’t say that. You never do anything wrong, it even scares me sometimes how perfectly you seem to do everything’_ he had said trying to make her smile. 

_‘I’m sorry I’m a mess’_ Sansa had answered.

_‘Don’t be. You’ve gone through shit. It’s okay to fall a part. You just have to make sure to pick it all up and reconstruct yourself after, in a way that makes you even better, and you know... you don’t have to do that alone’._

Arya was surprised when her sister told her. This Theon Sansa talked about had gone a great way from the Theon she knew when she was younger. She guessed that’s what happens when you spend so much time away, you miss the opportunity to see people grow.

The one good thing that came out of all that situation was that after a couple of days from the event by the lockers, Sansa decided to talk to the girl that Joffrey had being flirting with. Margaery Tyrell. Who ended up listening to everything Sansa said and _‘Thank you for giving me the heads up. We girls need to stick together, have each others back’_ After that the girls became very good friends. 

And Arya, after hearing about the whole thing swore that if the guy ever even directed his eyes funnily at her sister again she should tell her and he would deal with her and nymeria, and between boxing, krav maga and knowing how to shoot an arrow in a way that every time it hit the bullseye, the boy had a lot coming his way. Arya could be little and skinny, but she knew how to defend herself. She knew how to and would defend the ones she cares about.

After daydreaming remembering all the things Sansa told Arya about Joffrey she came back to her senses. 

“If he bothers you let me know, so i have a reason to punch him in the face” Arya said like it was nothing and Sansa and Jon smiled. 

Not long and they got to the school. Arya went to her locker and when she got there she found out her locker was two lockers to the left from Gendry’s. 

“Oh hey Arya” he said when he noticed her “Fancy seeing you here m’lady”.

Arya rolled her eyes at that “Don’t call me that”.

“As m’lady commends” he said with a smirk “want me to walk you to class?” Arya was surprised by the question and when Gendry realized what he said he continued “I mean I can help you find your classroom if you want, since you’re new and it’s only your second day you might need some help to find your way around still. I mean if you want. I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of handling yourself and all I just thought” he stopped to breathe out a long exhale “If you want I’m available. To help you” he finished doubting himself. 

“Well, i’d like that. Thanks”. She said amused with his rambling and then told him what her first class was and he helped her get there. When they were right at the door they stopped and turned to each other. 

“There you go” Gendry said gesturing to the room.

“Thanks for the help” Arya gave him a little smile. 

Before any of them could say anything else the bell rang.

“Shit! I gotta go. See you later, m’lady” he sent her one last smirk before running to his class. 

He’s an idiot, Arya concluded. 

*

Time passed so fast that when Arya took awareness of herself it was already lunch break. She was putting her stuff in her locker to go get lunch when a guy she didn’t know approached her. 

“Hey, you’re Arya Stark right?” the guy asked.

“Yes” Arya answered with doubt in her voice.

“I’m Edric Dayne, but everyone calls me Ned. I was in the class we just got out from” he explained “I saw you signed your name for the drama club. Well I’m part of it. Last year I got the male lead of the play” he kept explaining.

“Oh good to know. I used to get the male lead’s parts back at my old school” Arya said and the boy seemed surprised with her words. 

“Well I guess now I’ll have more competition then” he smirked “I just wanted to let you know that we’ll have an encounter tomorrow, to welcome the new students and talk about the plans for the club. Our supervisor teacher asked me to talk to the new names on the list, let them know the encounter will be in the require room. I can get you there if you need help finding it, I know you’re new and all. I can be here by your locker at the end of classes tomorrow and we can walk together” he asked.

“Uh sure that would be nice” Arya answered sending the boy a small smile but still looking a little wary. “I have to go now, but thanks for letting me know!” she gave him a small wave, closed her locker and walked away. 

Ned was cute, Arya had to admit. He had pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. If Arya had paid a little more attention she would’ve noticed it almost looked kind of purple. One thing she did noticed though was that it wasn’t the same comforting blue as Gendry’s, it didn’t remind her of the sea in Braavos. Once Arya though that, she had yet again to stop her mind from going there. 

After that Arya went directly to get her lunch. She was on the line when she derived her look searching for someone she knew in the cafeteria when she bumped into someone. It wasn’t just someone. It was the tallest person she had probably ever seen aside from Brienne Tarth, the guidance counselor. 

“Watch where you’re going, little person” the guy roughed at her like he was snarling. He had almost half of his face covered in burn scars. That just made him look even more intimidating. But it was Arya he was talking to, and she didn’t get intimidated easily.

“Sorry” she snarled back raising one eyebrow. He gave one last growl and turned back to look ahead. 

Soon she got her food and found her brother’s table. 

Sansa was on another table with Margaery and other girls with cheerleader’s uniform. But Arya’s table was as good as full. She was able to sit between Robb and Jon since she was small, but she could barely move her arms. Sam was at Jon’s other side and Theon on Robb’s other side. In front of them sat Gendry and three other guys she didn’t know. Most of them were engaged in a conversation about the football tryouts. 

Jon and Robb each planted a kiss on Arya’s temple and then Robb introduced her to the guys she didn’t know.

“Guys, this is Arya my younger sister, she’s a sophomore. Arya, this is Loras, Renly, Gendry you already know and Podric” the guys said a chorus of hi and kept talking about football. 

When Arya paid attention to their faces she was surprised to notice how alike Renly and Gendry looked. They had the same eyes and hair color, the biggest difference between the two was their size. Gendry was way bigger and muscular than Renly. 

When Renly who wasn’t really engaged in the football talk noticed her looking between the two of them he smiled. 

“Yeah we get that a lot” he said smiling at Arya, understanding her look “we’re not brothers though, I’m actually Gendry’s uncle” Arya was looking even more weirdly at them now “Yeah I know it’s kind of weird. Believe it or not Joffrey is his actual brother” Renly said shocking Arya even more. 

“Half brother” Gendry interjected “And we never lived together, we weren’t even raised by the same people so i don’t consider myself related to that fucker” he continued sounding furious. Arya couldn’t believe the new findings and how all of that added up. Was Gendry the one Sansa said pushed Joffrey away when the locker thing happened? But Gendry seemed to not want to talk about it so she stayed silent. She would have to hold her questions for another time. 

“This school seems to be full of related people” Arya said to no one in particular in a small voice.

“Well then let me update you” Renly said “We have you guys, the Stark pack. The Reeds, Jojen and Meera who dates your brother. I’m Gendry’s incredibly handsome and young uncle. Joffrey is Gendry’s half brother by blood, because they share the same blood father along with Myrcella who’s in your year and Tommen who’s a freshman. Then we have my boyfriend here who’s Margaery’s twin brother” he said the last part putting his hand on Loras shoulder and smiling sweetly at the boy “Also Jon’s aunt Daenerys who’s also young and beautiful go here, she’s a junior and she was president of the student’s council, will probably try for that again”. 

“Good to know” she mumbled digesting the new information. That was a lot of information for Arya to handle. 

“You’re not related with anyone?” she asked Podric when she noticed he wasn’t included on Renly’s list. 

“Uh well, Brienne, the guidance counselor is kind of a mother figure to me. Thought she is kind of young to actually be my mother” Podric said with a shrug. 

“Oh that reminded me, professor Tyrion is Joffrey’s uncle. They don’t get along though, Tyrion knows what a piece of shit Joffrey is. And professor Jorah Mormont isDaenerys’ adoptive father”. 

Yeah too much information for Arya to handle in so little time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Liked the first encounter with Edric and the one with the hound? 
> 
> Also what did you guys think of the Sansa and Joffrey backstory? 
> 
> This chapter turned away bigger than expected, so I’ll warn you don’t expect chapters this big from me. If you guys liked it please leave a comment <3
> 
> Next chapter we have football tryouts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> football tryouts and a siblings talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really proud of this chapter, it’s smaller and really not my best, but here it is anyway. 
> 
> Once again forgive me for any writing/grammar mistakes, english isn’t my first language and I don’t have a beta.

Classes had just ended for the day and Arya and Meera went to find Bran so they could hang out while waiting for the football tryouts to end. Jojen and Meera didn’t need to wait for anyone but Meera didn’t mind spending more time with her boyfriend and Jojen didn’t mind spending time with his friend.

Jojen wanted to see the tryouts and Arya guessed it wouldn’t be bad to be there to make fun of her brothers if they screwed something up. Arya wheeled Bran’s chair in front of the bleachers and Jojen set beside him while her and Meera seated one bleach higher directly behind the boys.

Arya was talking to the curly haired girl about the history class they shared when the guys appeared on the field. They where all wearing work out clothes. Coach Selmy gathered all of them and started saying stuff Arya couldn’t hear. Jon was the first to notice her and when he did he waved at them.

After that the coach gave half of them a red training vest and the boys spread through the field. First they all ran around the field three times and that was enough to tire a few guys. Arya thinks she saw one go to the side to puke. Then they started doing some work out exercises that Selmy was yelling to them. She saw that Theon was getting out of breath but kept doing the up and down exercise, he was almost staying on the ground. Podric seemed to be doing his maximum to keep doing it. Jon and Robb were very concentrated on keeping up. Gendry was sweating like the others but he looked like the one in the best state. After the series of workouts ended, the guys took a breath and then the vests finally made sense because the coach divided the remaining guys in two teams. Gendry and Robb were in the team with training vests and Jon, Theon and Podric in the other.

After a little while of them playing she got that Gendry and Podric where defense players of some kind, they where the ones who held back the guys from the other team when the whistle sounded. Jon, Theon and Robb where usually running to try to make a touchdown or passing the ball so the other could reach it. In one of the plays Theon was running to make a touchdown but there was a bunch of guys running towards him and so he passed the ball to Jon. But before Jon could keep running, he was knocked down by someone big. When that happened Arya stood up so she could see who it was and stayed at the edge of the field. It had been _Gendry_.

The whistle sounded once again and Gendry lifted himself from on top of Jon and stood out his hand so the smaller Stark could get up too. Gendry said something to the boy that was audible only for the two of them and they laughed a little and went back to do the formation once again.

As far as Arya could tell with her little to zero knowledge on football the guys where good enough. Robb was strong and fast and when he said something to the boys, probably planning a play, it usually worked. Jon was graceful and quick and he helped his team make some touchdowns, when it didn’t work was because out of nowhere Gendry would take down the guy that was running.

Halfway through the guys where taking a break and the ones with training vests took off their shirts and used just the training vests. When that happened Arya couldn’t help but stare at Gendry until he covered himself with the vest. He was fit, very muscular. It wasn’t like Arya had never seen a guy without his shirt on, she had four brothers and Theon. Robb was the most muscular out of them but Gendry, Gendry was in another level.

The guys started walking on the direction she was now standing. She looked behind her and noticed that now Meera was seated on Bran’s lap and the Reeds and Bran where talking.

Arya couldn’t help but give one last stare at Gendry. She bitted her bottom lip, one eyebrow up and then averted her eyes. She was almost certain he caught her because from her peripheral vision she saw him smirk to the ground a little. Great, now Arya was blushing.

“So what do you think, Arya? Which team is doing better?” Jon asked her taking a long gulp of his water bottle after.

“I’m sorry Jon, you know you’re my favorite and you guys are all doing great, but between Robb’s play planning and Gendry knocking you guys down i think they’re doing better” Arya responded.

“Yes!” Robb yelled and went to give Arya a hug.

“Ugh you’re all sweaty. And you stink” Arya said pushing her brother away.

“Hey Jon, look who’s watching the game” Theon said pointing to the other side of the field on the bleachers where a ginger girl was sitting with a ginger haired guy and some other people that seemed a little older than Arya.

“Who’s that” Arya asked. “Oh that is Ygritte, she’s a senior too. Jon has had a crush on her since i don’t know.. first saw her I guess” Robb answered mocking Jon. “The thing is we all think she might like him back but he never asks her out and they’ve barely had any chances of casually interacting because they don’t really frequent the same places aside from school”.

“Okay enough with that talk” Jon said “We should go back to the field, tryouts is almost done”.

After that Arya went back to seat behind Bran’s chair. Sansa then appeared on her cheerleading uniform and hair tied in a high ponytail. “Hey, tryouts ended for me” Sansa said while sitting beside Arya “How are the boys doing?”

“They’re better than I thought they would be” Arya admitted.

“Yeah they’re pretty good”.

They observed the game and Arya couldn’t help but keep drifting her gaze in Gendry’s direction. Sansa must have noticed her looking because then she turned her body a little bit more in Arya’s direction.

“So what do you think of Gendry? He’s handsome right?” Sansa said with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah he’s good at football from what I can tell” Arya tried to seem nonchalant.

“Yeah he’s good. People call him the bull on games” Sansa continued.

“Sansa please don’t. I know where you’re trying to get and I don’t want that. Not right now at least. School barely started, I’m still adjusting”.

“Okay I’m gonna stop then. But if it helps with anything I caught him looking at you like three times since I got here”.

“You can’t be sure he was looking at me. He was probably just looking at this general direction” Arya argued weakly, not being able to believe her sister. Why would Gendry be looking at her? She thought. “

Oh believe me. He was looking at you” Sansa said lifting one eyebrow and a smile on her face “But okay, I’m not gonna say anything else” Sansa turned straight forward again and went back to watching the guys play.

Soon it all ended and the Coach said the list of the guys who would make to the team would be out tomorrow on the lockeroom’s door.

After the announcement all the guys who where on the field went to the lockerooms and Arya, Sansa, Bran and the Reeds started talking among themselves until the guys emerged back.

The boys had their hair wet and smelled of soap.

“Let’s go home” Jon said.

Podric said he was going to go find Brienne and left them there. Meera started pushing Bran’s chair with Jojen by their side, Sansa walked between Theon and Robb and Arya was behind them all with Jon with his arms around her shoulder and her’s on his middle, Gendry was walking by their side.

With Arya and Jon like that Gendry couldn’t help but notice how alike they looked. They weren’t even actual siblings but from all the Starks kids Jon was the one Arya most looked related to.

They were reaching the parking lot when they ginger girl from the other side of the field, Jon’s crush, approached them.

“Hey, nice game. I bet you guys will make it to the team again” Ygritte said and immediately started waking away, but not after sending a smile in Jon’s direction. Robb looked behind at them and sent Jon a knowing smirk.

“See, she’s totally into you too”.

Arya lifted her head so she could look at Jon’s face and noticed the blush covering his cheeks and ears.

“She seems cool. I like her style” Arya said to him but stopped there. Jon didn’t say anything in return.

When they got to the cars Gendry gave them a goodbye and waved before opening the door of a dark blue pick up and getting in the drivers seat. He gave one last wave to Arya and Jon and drove away.

*

Later that day Arya convinced Rickon to train krav maga with her. She said knowing some self defense stuff would be good for him and Rickon just went with it. They had been training in the backyard for almost an hour when the dogs appeared wanting to play. Arya and Rickon gave up on the training and started running around with them.

They got their collars and decided to walk them around the neighborhood for a while before dinner time. The only one who didn’t go was lady because she was with Sansa in her room. Nymeria went without a collar a little ahead of them, while Arya walked ghost and grey wind and Rickon shaggydog and summer.

“You know I didn’t say anything before but.. I’m glad you’re back. And I’m glad you’re okay” Rickon said breaking the silence. “We all freaked out when we found out about the accident, I mean mom and dad left Robb in charge and traveled to Braavos in the same day, and they wouldn’t even tell us what happened. They just said you were hurt and they needed to go”.

Arya wasn’t expecting that talk. She had barely talked about what happened in Braavos to anyone. Her parents knew what the doctors had said and she had explained poorly what she remembered from the accident. She barely even talked to Jon about it.

“Anyway I didn’t say anything after you got back, mostly because we’re never just the two of us, but I’m just glad you’re okay and that you’re here. It was tired of mother only yelling at me for my, as she puts it, wild behavior. She was always comparing my behavior to yours you know” he said with a smile on his face. Arya ruffled his hair and smiled along with him.

“I’m glad I’m okay too, and I’m glad I’m here now. I’m glad mother didn’t send you to a boarding school like she did to me. You only have to study with your own kind, I had to study _and_ spend all day with just girls. You know I like being a girl and all, that’s not the problem. But I missed you guys” Arya said “Anyway now we get to be wild together and I bet it will be better to get through mother’s lectures with you by my side” they laughed together at that and after a couple of moments they decided it was time to go back.

Arya whistled for nymeria to follow them and in no time they were back.

“Oh good you guys are back. Dinner is about to be served” Sansa told them, being the first to see them as she was walking down the stairs.

Rickon and Arya rushed to get the collars off the dogs and then went straight to the dinner table.

The Starks were eating and talking and laughing and in that moment Arya realized how truly happy she was that she was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this wasn’t so good. But I’m already finished with chapter four and it turned out way bigger than expected and lot’s of things happen! 
> 
> I’ll probably update again on saturday, until then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets new people from school, the drama club reunion happens and Jon grows suspicious of bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say the arya/edric tag will start to make sense and someone might get a little jealous.

_“Hello Arya, I’m doctor Hugh. I’m glad to see you’re awake” the doctor entered the room followed by her father and a nurse. “You got into a car accident. There was a large piece of glass stuck on your side, it was piercing your liver. The good news is that everything went okay in surgery and you’re going to be fine, but you will have some big scars left”._

_“I went through surgery?” Arya asked still trying to keep up with what was happening._

_“Yes. You also hit your head hard, I don’t know if you’ve noticed. It has been stitched and differently from your side, it probably won’t leave too much of a big scar”._

_Arya then lifted her hand and felt the bandage in it._

_“Do you remember anything, Arya?” the doctor asked._

_“Hum.. some things. I was in the car with my friend..” Arya said vaguely. When she said that she noticed her parents and doctor Hugh sending weird looks to each other._

_“Anything else? Do you remember what caused the accident?”._

_“I don’t know what it was. Something in the road”._

_“I need a word with you parents, nurse Otherys is going to change your bandages” the doctor said and the three got out of the room._

_After changing the bandages the nurse adjusted her IV and left. Then her parents got back inside and they looked wary._

_“Honey we need to tell you something” Catelyn said cautiously as she held Arya’s right hand, Ned getting closer beside his wife “your friend that was driving the car, were the two of you close?”_

_“Kind of, yeah” Arya responded unsure._

_“I’m so sorry. Honey. Your friend she—“ her mother stopped, voice caught on her throat “She died in the accident” Arya turned numb._

*

It was the next day. Arya had dressed in an army green overall with a black simple t-shirt under and her converse on her feet. Her hair in a loose french braid.

She was in the car with Jon when she remembered she had to tell him about the drama club meeting.

“Hey Jon, I have a drama club meeting today after classes”.

“Oh do you want me to wait for you?” Jon asked turning his attention to her from the road for a second.

“Nah you don’t need to. I’ll figure something out”.

“You sure? I don’t mind waiting, you had to wait yesterday, it’s only fair” Jon insisted.

“No it’s okay, I’ll figure something out” Arya concluded not leaving much space for Jon to argue back.

“Okay” Jon said defeated. He knew there was no way he could change Arya’s mind once she had settled on something.

When they made it to the school Arya went directly to her locker. She saw Gendry was talking to a blonde girl and for some reason that made her feel something in the pit of her stomach, some reason Arya was afraid to figure out. She was getting the things she was gonna need from her locker and couldn’t help but keep sending them glares.

“Pleaseee, Gendry. You have to go! I know you don’t stand Joffrey I mean who does, I’m his sister and I don’t even know how I get through living with him. But dad really wants you to go and I’ll be there to protect you from my mother’s passive aggressive comments. And Tommen really wants you to see his new cat. Pretty please go?” the girl was practically begging batting her eyelashes to make her seem even more innocent “I convinced dad to let Trystane go and I’ll even let you do the intimidating brother role” to that Gendry rolled his eyes but managed to smile.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go. But let’s make it clear I’m doing this just because you begged and I know Robert’s intentions are good”.

“Thanks Gen” the blonde girl said giving Gendry a tight hug before letting go and walking slowly away “I promise it won’t be that bad”.

So that was his sister. Arya couldn’t help but feel a little relieved with the finding.

Arya had finished getting her stuff and closed her locker when Gendry noticed her and walked towards her.

“Did you hear that?” he waved at the direction Myrcella had walked away.

“Kinda.. sorry” Arya said averting her gaze to the ground feeling a little ashamed from being caught.

“Nah it’s okay. Myrcella always manages to get her way”.

“So that’s your sister. I mean do you consider her your half sister or is it like Joffrey” Arya asked remembering what he had said about being related to the boy the previous day.

“Myrcella is good. Tommen too” he didn’t explain much “Honestly I have no idea how they managed that with being raised by my not so present and always drunk father and their mother who honestly kind of freaks me out. She _could_ probably kill someone only by looking at them”.

“I think I’ve heard my parents talking about her a couple of times. I remember my father wanting to invite Robert over once and my mother making sure he would come alone. She couldn’t stand playing host with the woman if I remember correctly. After a while my father decided to go out with Robert when he wanted to see his old friend” Arya reflected “You know, I hadn’t connected the dots before, I guess it’s been a long time since I’ve been around long enough but I remember now, I’ve been introduced to Myrcella before in this big dinner party or something, we were kids so I don’t remember much. Didn’t really remember her name and all until now”.

They ended up waking in the direction of Arya’s first class and once again when they got there and the conversation ended, the bell rang, Gendry said a quick goodbye and ran to his class.

*

After her last class ended Arya went straight to her locker, remembering she was supposed to meet Edric there. Just like he said he would he was there to accompany her to the require room where the drama club meeting would be held. 

“So, you’re liking Northern High so far?” Edric asked on the way to the require room. 

“Yeah, it’s alright” Arya replied shrugging “Hey what kind of plays do you guys do?” the girl asked curiously.

“Well last year we performed The Rains of Castamere” when he noticed Arya’s shocked face he continued “we did a censored and more family friendly version of the original play. Mrs Crane is a great mentor, I’m sure you’ll like her” Arya gave him a simple nod and soon they reached the require room. 

They took seats and as she looked around to see if she recognized anyone, she noticed Myrcella was there. After a while more people got in, two girls that Arya assumed where older than her, one with darker skin and curly hair and the other with platinum hair and eyes that looked purple. The last student that entered was actually Renly and when he noticed Arya sitting there he took the vacant seat by her right side. The total count of students on the room was twelve, it wasn’t much.

“Hey Arya, fancy seeing you here” he sent her one of his playful smirks. 

“Renly” she responded simply. 

Than an older, but not old woman entered the room. That must be Mrs Crane, Arya thought. 

“Hello everyone, I see we only have a few new faces, welcome to Northern High’s drama club, I’m Mrs Crane. To the ones who has been here before I’m glad you’re back”. The lady said as she took a seat on a chair in front of the students. “The next two weeks will be: first week of ‘training’ classes, doing some acting exercises and then auditions for this semesters play. This year’s the play will be announced next Wednesday. The rest will be rehearsals and preparations for the play” she made a small pause then continued “Daenerys here” she pointed to the platinum haired girl and Daenerys sent a small smile at everyone. Oh so that was Jon’s aunt. “Will be my director assistant since she made such a good job last time. People interested on taking charge of other areas please seek me out at the end of today’s meeting. Any questions?” when no one said anything she started again “Okay so everyone, let’s form a circle. I want everyone to introduce themselves”. 

The twelve students moved their chairs around forming a circle and then Mrs Crane nodded at Daenerys who was sitting by the teacher’s side so she could start the presentations. 

“Hello, my name is Daenerys Targaryen. I’m a junior and I guess I have good leadership skills so I’m happy to be director’s assistant again. I hope this semester’s play goes even better than the last one” Daenerys said with a smile and certain in her voice. Arya couldn’t help but think she seemed like a very strong young woman. 

“I’m Missandei Naath, I’m also a junior and I’m happy to be joining the club again this year” she said with a sweet smile. 

Two senior boys presented themselves then, Noah and James. They seemed low key, Arya got the vibe they weren’t there to do much, probably just wanted something to add to their curriculum. 

“I’m Myrcella Baratheon. I’m a sophomore and this is the first time I join the club. I’m looking forward to it” she said smiling and blushing a little. 

“I’m Renly Baratheon, I’m young Myrcie’s here uncle. I’m a senior. This is my last year on the club and I’m looking forward to it, it will be fun” he said with what Arya was now noticing was probably his signature playful smirk. 

“I’m Arya. Stark. I’m a sophomore but it’s my first year here in this school. I used to be on my school’s drama club back in Braavos” was all Arya said. 

“Oh I’ve lived for some time in Braavos. I was in this theater company there for a while, it’s a lovely place” Mrs Crane said surprising Arya. She had a smile on her face and so Arya smiled back at her. 

“Well I’m Ned Dayne, I’m also a sophomore and this is my second year on this club. So far so good. I’m looking forward to this semesters play” Edric said with an innocent smile gracing his features. 

Then four other students introduced themselves, two freshmen girls, one junior and one senior. 

“Okay now that we’re done with presentations and we’ve talked about our plan for the semester I want you all to get up and choose a partner. We’re gonna do some exercises”. 

Arya looked straight ahead a little in panic. Who would be her pair? She turned to Renly but he was already pairing up with Myrcella. 

“Hey Arya, can we go together?” Edric asked her.

“Hum, sure” Arya said a little unsure.

They then got up and stud next to each other. 

“Okay, I want you guys to turn to each other and just notice your partner, what he or she is wearing, that kind of stuff”. 

Arya got self conscious about herself when she noticed the way Ned was looking at her. She tried to ignore how his eyes derived in every bit of her. She noticed that his blue shirt complemented his eyes, noticed he had a simple leather strand tied on his right wrist and that he was wearing all black adidas. 

After a couple of minutes of awkward staring Mrs Craine talked again.

“Okay now I want you guys to turn away from each other and change three things on yourself”. 

Arya decided on undoing one of her shoelaces, undoing the bar of her overalls and changing her the end of her braid that was thrown on her right shoulder to her left. 

“Okay now turn around to each other again and try to identify the things the other changed”. 

They both looked at each other for a few seconds and then Edric pointed to her shoelaces “that, and your hair, you changed it’s side.. the other thing I don’t know” he said. 

“Uh.. yeah that’s right. And you.. changed the leather thingy to your other wrist” to that he nodded “you also untied your shoelaces and..” Arya observed him some more “and... I don’t know your hair looks different? is that it?” 

“Yeah you got it all right” he sent her a sincere sweet smile. 

“I uncuffed the bar of my overalls” Arya explained what he hadn’t find out. 

“Okay everyone, this was just a little dynamic so you guys pay attention to the person you’re working with. In theater we must pay attention to details, they can be very important for the scene. Now I want you guys to change partners”. 

Edric said a little bye and ended up going with one of the freshman girls. Suddenly Daenerys was in front of her. 

“Hi, Arya Stark”. 

“Hello” Arya replied frowning a little for the way the girl greeted her.

“Okay, everyone. I want you to mimic the other’s movements. Choose someone to call the movements first then swap” 

“I’ll start” Daenerys said. She started moving her hands around and Arya immediately copied “so are you one of Jon’s sisters?” the girl asked. 

“Yep, I’m his favorite” to that Daenerys smiled.

“He did say something like that to me once. Said his little sister not only looked like was his actual sibling in appearance, and to that he was right, but also was the one he got along best” Daenerys explained “It’s nice to finally meet you”. 

“Well, like wise” Arya smiled back at the girl. Mrs Crane yelled switch and now Arya was calling the moves. “You know anything about your brother?”

Arya knew the man had died not long after Lyanna gave birth too. She remembers when her parents told the story of Jon’s blood parents to the Stark siblings. Dying also young in a car accident. Car accidents seemed ever present on Arya’s life. The question made Daenerys frown a little, surprised.

“Not much really, I was just a babe. Everyone tells me how sweet and charming he was. He liked to sing, but he still made stupid mistakes and bad decisions” Daenerys responded thoughtful, losing one of Arya’s moves. 

“Okay now switch partners one last time” Lady Crane said. Arya this time ended up with Myrcella in front of her. 

“Hi” Myrcella greeted sweetly. 

“Hi” Arya replied with a small smile.

“Now we’ll do a trust exercise. You guys know this one probably, one turns it’s back and throw yourself back, the other has to catch you”.

“You wanna go first?” Myrcella asked Arya and she nodded her head. 

Arya did have some trust issues, but she guessed nothing would go wrong in this exercise. 

“So, you know my brother Gendry?” the girl asked but she said it in a way that indicated she already knew the answer. 

“Uh yeah Jon introduced us” Arya answered before she let herself fall and Myrcella held her. Then they switched places, the blonde turning her back to Arya. 

“Oh yeah I forgot my brother was like best friends with yours. I saw you guys talking before first period started, we share a class” Myrcella explained “Hey so you came from Braavos, why did you came back anyway?” the girl truly just seemed curious, no bad intentions apparent behind the question. 

“It’s kind of a long story” Arya replied cutting off the subject, not wanting to talk about it. The blonde must have noticed Arya’s discomfort with the subject and said a simple okay before falling on Arya’s arms. 

“Okay guys, we’re finished for today. Our next meeting is on Friday”. 

“Hey I’m gonna go talk to Mrs Crane, I want to be part of the make up and costumes committee. See you around” Myrcella said her goodbyes and went to talk to the teacher. 

“Hey you need a ride home?” Edric said approaching behind Arya. She turned around to grab her stuff and evaluated the boy’s proposal. 

“Uh sure that would be great actually” Arya gave him a small smile “Thanks”.

They walked to the parking lot and soon Arya was telling the directions to her house. 

They didn’t talk much on the way. Edric tried to initiate some conversation and Arya answered but it never stuck until he asked something that surprised Arya. 

“Hey I know you’re new here and all and I know this might seem forward on my part but I was thinking.. would you like to go out sometime? We could go to a coffee shop or something like that. It’s just that you seem like a nice and really cool person and I really would like to get to know you better. And I guess it would be good for you to make some new friends?” he said the last part with a tone of question, doubt in his voice.

Arya was a little shocked. She did get the boy checking her out before, but she wasn’t expecting that. It’s not that Edric wasn’t nice, but Arya couldn’t help but feel she didn’t want that. 

“Turn right here, it’s a couple of houses ahead” she indicated the last direction to the boy. “Look Ned, I’m flattered. But as you said I just got here, classes barely started and I’m just not looking for that right now. We can talk and all, it would be nice to make a new friend, yes. But that’s all I can offer you right now” she tried to say it as gently as she could but also trying to make it clear. 

“It’s okay I get it” he smiled sadly and Arya warned they got to her house. “Hit me if you change your mind though, and you can count on me with the drama club. I can give you rides after meetings” he said with a less sad smile this time. 

“Thanks, Ned” Arya said reattributing the smile and saying goodbye while getting off the car.

“Bye, Arya” he waved as she opened the gate and he drove off. 

When Arya got inside she reflected on what had just happened and went upstairs to leave her bag in her room. She saw through her window that Rickon and Bran were in the backyard with shaggydog and summer then went to Jon’s room, but he wasn’t there. 

She passed through Sansa’s room and noticed she wasn’t there either then went to the basement and there she found Jon playing videogames, _with Gendry_. 

“Hey you’re home! How did you get here?” Jon asked when she stopped beside the couch they were in. _What was nymeria doing on Gendry’s lap?_ Arya looked horrified at it. 

“Hum a guy from the club gave me a ride” with that Jon stopped the game and both boys looked at her. Jon looked a bit suspicious and Gendry looked.. angry? Mad? Furious? What was it? Why was he looking at her like _that,_ Arya thought. 

“What is nymeria doing on your lap? She doesn’t like anyone that I don’t. She’s suspicious of everyone”.

“You’re saying you don’t like me?” Gendry asked first.

“Don’t change subjects who’s the guy?” 

Gendry and Jon said at the same time then and to that Arya rolled her eyes. Nymeria then got up and put her face on Arya’s hand for a scratch behind her ears. Ghost who had been laying by Jon’s feet also approached for a good scratch.

“First, Jon, it’s just a guy from my year, Ned—“

“He has dad’s name?” Jon asked frowning.

“His name is Edric, that’s his nickname” Arya explained. 

“Oh, okay” Jon shrugged. 

“And Gendry, it’s not that. Nymeria is suspicious of everyone but me. I was just surprised, she barely does that to anyone on this house besides me” Arya said now turning to the blue eyed guy. 

“That’s right, she’s even a little suspicious of me and she’s known me her whole life” Jon said “And Arya loves me! She’s more suspicious of people than her mom” Jon said looking at nymeria making Arya, once again, roll her eyes “but Gendry, you already knew that I’ve told you this before” Jon finished.

“Yeah yeah I know, I guess I felt kind of offended” Gendry shrugged trying to make it seem like it was nothing. Arya then sat on the vacant seat on Gendry’s side and nymeria positioned herself on them, head on Arya’s lap and bum on Gendry’s. He looked at the dog making herself comfortable and sighed.

“Nice” he said sarcastically. “So.. this Edric guy just.. offered a ride?” Gendry asked. Why was he asking that? And what was that tone in his voice? Arya got wide eyed remembering Ned asking her out, but then composed herself before answering.

“Uh yes” she said omitting what happened in the car. 

“Hum” Gendry said. None of them noticed the questioning look Jon had looking between them. Then the boys started playing again. 

The guys played for a while and Arya sat there patting nymeria before she noticed how bad they both were at the game. 

“You guys are terrible at this”.

“Shut up, A” Jon replied. 

“I’m not lying” Gendry then sent her a look “but you are terrible!” Arya insisted. 

“You shouldn’t insult people that are bigger than you” Gendry said turning back to the game. 

“But then I wouldn’t get to insult anyone” Arya argued making Gendry laugh a little.

“Where’s Sansa?” Arya asked remembering she couldn’t find her sister before. 

“Walking lady and Theon” Jon responded.

“Waking Theon?” Arya asked then she thought a little about it “Yeah makes sense”. 

Gendry laughed and Jon reprimanded her even though he wasn’t able to hide the laugh in his voice.

“What? You said it not me. But anyway, what about Robb?” Arya asked remembering her older brother.

“Oh yeah about that, he’s getting ready. Catelyn and Ned are taking Robb with them to a dinner thingy. Some people from colleges will be there and they thought it would be a god idea to bring Robb along”. 

“So why is Theon not going too?” 

“They offered but he doesn’t like to go to that kind of stuff, you know Theon” Jon answered “So anyway. We’re ordering take out. Sansa will probably do it once she gets back from the walk. I think they went to the park. Hey Gendry, you’re staying for dinner, right?” 

“I can’t, Davos is staying late at work today. I’m supposed to get Shireen at school and make dinner tonight” Gendry explained. 

“Why don’t you just bring her around? I’m sure Rickon would like to see her since they don’t see each other at school anymore”

“Wait, who’s Shireen?” Arya asked confused.

“My sister. Technically she’s my cousin but we were raised by the same adoptive father”

“That’s confusing” Arya stated “how many non actual siblings do you have?” 

“Hey look who’s talking! You have a bunch of siblings, a Theon and Jon’s also technically your cousin so you’re one to talk” he argued.

“In my defense Theon came living with us when I went to Braavos, before that he only spent spring and summer breaks over and he was a complete shithead moron”.

“Hey, calling someone like that isn’t very lady like, m’lady” Gendry must really be trying to get on Arya’s nerves today she thought.

“Stop calling me that” Arya snapped “I’m not a lady!”

“Your dad is a congress man, that’s like today’s royalty if you compare to ancient nobility or something” he tried explaining.

“Ugh I’m not. a. lady!” she pushed him off the couch to the floor. Nymeria jumping off before Gendry hit the ground.

“Hey that was unladylike” he smirked. He really was enjoying the bickering. 

“Okay that’s enough” Jon stopped them from bickering any further. “Gendry, shouldn’t you go get Shireen at school then?” 

“Oh shit, you’re right” the boy said realizing and getting up quickly. He was almost at the door when he turned around “I’ll come back with her then?” 

“Yeah do that” Jon said and waved goodbye. When Gendry was gone Jon turned to Arya.

“What was that?” he asked making Arya roll her eyes again. She was losing count of how many times she had rolled her eyes since she got home that day. 

“Ugh your friend is annoying” she got up, nymeria following her to the door “I’m gonna join Bran and Rickon, wanna come?” 

Jon didn’t seem completely satisfied with the answer but he dropped it and followed Arya out with ghost on his toe. 

That was definitely not just a ‘you’re annoying me’ kind of bicker, Jon was sure of it. He knew his sister. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya does something impressive... which leaves Gendry completely stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie this is pretty much a filler chapter and it’s smaller than the previous too. 
> 
> Regardless of that I hope you guys still enjoy it! 
> 
> ps: By the way be aware I know nothing about football and cheerleading so I just googled the stuff to use here, sorry if it’s wrong or makes zero sense hahah

After a while of playing and running around with the dogs, Theon and Sansa got back. Everyone gathered in the kitchen to decide what they were ordering and Jon warned the other siblings that Shireen and Gendry would be joining for dinner and Rickon was static that he would get to see his friend again.

They ended up settling on ordering chinese food and Sansa decided to order some of everything so everyone would be pleased. Robb and her parents left not long after the decision for the dinner party, looking all fancy and polished. It didn’t take long after that for Gendry and Shireen to get there, interphoning the front gate and Jon went outside so Gendry could enter with his car. 

When Arya laid eyes on Shireen she couldn’t help but be surprised the girl had some kind of skin problem on the right side of her face, but she had the same blue eyes as Gendry.

“Hey, Shireen!” Rickon was the first to greet. 

“Hello, Stark” the girl responded with a tone of sassiness. She then turned to look at everyone “Hello everybody, sorry my brother isn’t capable enough to cook dinner and we had to crash here” she said mocking her brother and making him roll his eyes. 

“I’m good enough at cooking, you know that. But Jon invited so” Gendry defended himself “and also I figured you would like to see Rickon” Gendry said the last part smirking knowingly at his sister. This time, the girl rolled her eyes at him and punched his arm, though he barely moved, him being way stronger than the smaller girl. Arya noticed that Rickon also rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Shut up” Shireen responded at last and moved to catch up with Rickon.

“We ordered chinese” Sansa warned the Baratheons. 

“Oh good, I was craving chinese” Shireen said smiling happily. Rickon then took Arya’s hand and pulled her closer to the young Baratheon girl.

“Shireen, this is my other sister Arya. Arya, Shireen Baratheon” Rickon introduced them after Sansa finished saying what they had ordered. The two girls smiled at each other politely.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Arya. Your brother whined a lot about how he wished you would be here so the two of you could be yelled at together, so he wouldn’t have to endure it alone. Rickon really is a troublemaker” Shireen said with a smirk on her lips.

“Oh how can we blame him, being the youngest of six he had to make something to stand out and not be forgotten. Being wild is his surviving mechanism” Arya responded smiling at her brother. 

“Okay, stop analyzing my character now, and stop exposing me!” Rickon said a little embarrassed.

“She’s not wrong” Shireen insisted. The both of them started bickering then and Arya left discretely not wanting to be dragged into it.

Arya decided to go take a shower while they waited for the food to arrive. She decided she would wash her hair the next day after her dance class and so she just washed her body. When she was done she got out of the shower, dried herself and settled on wearing sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt, her hair on it’s usual loose french braid. She went downstairs and didn’t find anybody, so she once again on that day went to the basement. 

There she found Bran talking with Sansa, Rickon and Shireen talking in the sofa in front of the tv, video game controls in hand, and Gendry, Theon and Jon talking gathered around the beanbag. Summer was by Bran’s feet, lady had her head on Sansa’s lap, lying on the other sofa, and grey wind by her feet. Ghost was near Jon and nymeria was once again with Gendry. 

Arya walked to her traitor of a dog and sat with the boys. She barely settled before they heard the interphone and Sansa and Theon went up to pay for the food. Jon, Arya and Gendry went to the kitchen to get the stuff they would need to eat and placed it on the dinner table. Soon Bran emerged with Rickon guiding his wheelchair and Shireen by their side. 

The food was great and Arya couldn’t help but eat like it was the last meal she would have on this earth. She noticed Sansa, Jon and Gendry looking at her. Sansa looked horrified but Jon and Gendry looked with amusement.

“Have you not eat anything today?” Sansa asked.

“I have” Arya responded simply, with her mouth full. 

“How do you eat so much? You’re so small” Gendry asked, amusement still on his face. Arya sent him a killer look for the last part.

“I eat a lot, but for some reason I just don’t grow” she shrugged rolling her eyes at the question. 

After they finished eating they stayed on the table just talking. Jon, Theon and Gendry started discussing football and Arya found out Shireen liked the same history fiction books about Nymeria the warrior, whom Arya had gotten her dog’s name from, and they started discussing animatedly about it. 

“The opening season game will be againstRiverrun High School” Jon said and that caught Sansa’s attention. 

“Oh since it will be at our school our cheerleader team was charged to do the half time show. We have something big planned, but we still haven’t found a good enough person to do the central tumbling moves. None of the girls are good enough at doing the flips and doing the dancing graciously. We don’t know how we’ll find someone like that on time” Sansa said the last part discretely looking at Arya.

“What is the sequence? You guys have it ready already?” Arya asked oblivious to Sansa’s looks.

“Basically, yes” Sansa responded and then proceeded to say all the steps and flips sequence. 

“That’s it?” Arya asked and Sansa nodded “and not a single person on the cheerios can do it?” Arya asked not believing it. 

“You know anyone?” Sansa asked already knowing the answer.

“I can do it” Arya said and that gave Sansa some hope. “If you want I can do it and you can film so one of the girls can watch and train, I don’t know. I don’t have much spare time to help someone train myself, but maybe the video can help” She finished crushing her sister’s hopes without realizing. 

“Wait a second” Theon interfered on their talk “you’re telling me that you, Arya Stark can do all that? I know you did some river dance or whatever in Braavos, but from what I’m gathering, since no one on the cheerios can do it, is that’s some other level shit. I don’t believe you” Theon said challenging Arya. 

“It’s water dance, Theon. And are you saying you doubt my capacity?” she responded. _No one_ challenges Arya Stark.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” the boy said with a smug look. 

“Challenge accepted” Arya said and got up from the table directing a killer look to the boy. Now everyone was looking at them, Jon with a knowing look at Theon already knowing his sister’s capacities, Sansa looking happily at the exchange, Gendry looked confused, but like he couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen next. Bran, Rickon and Shireen looked just like Gendry. 

Arya undid her braid and instead put her hair on a high ponytail. She went to the backyard and everyone went trailing behind her excited.

Jon turned on the lights in the backyard and Sansa positioned herself, cellphone in hand to film Arya. Bran connected his phone to some bluetooth speakers they kept in the backyard and was choosing a good pop song for Arya to do her, as he putted it, ‘show’. 

“Do I gain anything from this?” Arya asked Theon.

“Aside from helping your sister out” he said sarcastically “I’ll do your physics work for a week” Theon proceeded cockily.

“Done. You better get me all As”. 

Sansa did a quick retell of what Arya was supposed to do and then she pressed play on the video and Bran pressed play on the song. Who run the world by Beyonce started playing and Arya rolled her eyes at Bran’s choice. 

She started doing a sequence of cartwheels and flips and a front handspring, then she did a split followed by a one hand cartwheel where she landed with one foot already prepared to do a round off followed with a sequence of back handsprings finishing with a back tuck. When she was finished she adjusted some hairs that had fallen from her ponytail and turned to look at everyone. 

Sansa was smiling from ear to ear, Arya thought she kind of looked like a manic. Jon had a dumbfounded but knowing look on his face, same as Rickon’s and Bran’s. Shireen looked awestruck and Gendry looked completely and utterly amazed. And Theon, Theon looked horrified, but Arya knew it was because he would have to do her physics homework. 

“My sister is a badass” Rickon said under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear and laugh.

“Yes. I am a badass” Arya said getting closer to the rest of them. 

“It really amazes me how someone so small can be able to do all that” Gendry commented still with amazement in his features.

“What is your problem with my size anyway?” Arya replied annoyed. Gendry seemed like he finally got over himself and shook the amazement away and shrugged.

“It’s cute” he said while shrugging, but he couldn’t hide the small smile forming on his lips.

Arya tried to keep the annoyed look on her face, but she couldn’t stop herself from blushing. She hoped she could blame it on all the flips she did a couple of minutes prior. 

“Anyway, I did all that without any dance moves. If I had added some water dancing stuff then you guys would be really impressed I’m sure” she said wanting to mock Theon further. 

“Oh yeah” Sansa said like she had a whole plan formed on her head but stopped there. 

“I hope that can help you guys, Sansa” Arya said to her sister. 

“Oh now I know exactly what to do to help the team” Sansa answered with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing in this chapter really sucked (it always does who am I kidding) and I know not much happened and I’m sorry it was so small, but as much as this is a filler chapter it’s important for what’s to come next. 
> 
> Leave your guesses of what’s Sansa’s plan down below hahah I wanna know you guys’ opinions :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump, school play auditions and what happens when everyone finds out the casting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, I’m not gonna lie hahah
> 
> I still hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless. 
> 
> Who needs creativity to write a play when you have grrm and d&d ;) (yes I’m being sarcastic about the d&d part lol)
> 
> ps: I’m warning you guys I’m terrible at creating names.

_Turns out finding out The Waif had died wasn’t all._

_After her parents told Arya her friend had died at the accident, they said that the hospital had a interdisciplinar team and that it was taking care of her ‘case’. They said they hadn’t told her everything yet and they would like for Arya to talk to their psychologist, that she was to talk to Arya about another thing from the accident. Arya couldn’t say no to that, so soon, the hospital psychologist was in her room along with her parents._

_“Hello, Arya. I’m Amellia, I’m the hospital’s psychologist” the woman extended her hand for Arya to shake and Arya did. “I asked for your parents to stay in the room for now because I think it will be good for you to hear this having an emotional support” Arya then looked at her parents and they each gave a small smile to their daughter._

_“You didn’t say anything about this to doctor Hugh when he asked you what you remembered from the accident” she said it like a statement “But when our team took care of you they found out you had a drug in your system. Did you remember willingly taking the drug?”_

_What the actual fuck was happening?_

_“I— no I had no idea I...” Arya had no idea what to say. She suddenly remembered vividly how she was feeling right before the accident, how she couldn’t see. The hazing feeling, how she felt out of body. How her vision was blurry._

_“Arya you didn’t take anything? Did anyone offer you anything?” the psychologist asked again._

_the Waif was taking her to Jaqen’s house. She had drugged her and that’s what made her pupils dilate, that’s why she couldn’t properly see. She had accepted a drink. The Waif said she had prepared it herself, a concoction she was trying out. Arya knew it was alcoholic that’s all. She felt the sweet taste in her mouth at that moment, she remembers how it was really sweet but had a salty “undertone” at the end. How could it be both? She should have known._

_Arya had her head down but she sent looks to her parents then to Amellia, and the therapist understood what she wanted._

_“Catelyn, Eddard, can you leave us now, please” the therapist asked gently and her parents left apprehensive._

_“What is it, Arya?” the psychologist asked gently._

_“It was.. It was my friend who drugged me. The one that–“ the words clogged her throat “the one that was in the car with me”._

_“I see... Arya, was it the first time?”_

_“No”._

*

A week had passed by. Arya was liking her dancing classes and most importantly, she enjoyed going to the diner Hot Pie worked in after it and finding out most days Gendry was there too. The three of them usually talked as she started staying there to eat. When Hot Pie wasn’t ranting about how to properly cook, he would say something Arya would say was stupid, the boy would try to defend himself asking Gendry to back him up and the older guy would say Arya was in fact right. And wen that wasn’t happening was because Gendry refereed to Arya as ‘m’lady’ or ‘princess’ and it would lead to them bickering or she would punch his arm, and because she knew and was good at boxing and trained krav maga it would actually hurt.

One time Gendry gave Arya a ride back home because he was ‘already going there anyway’. She sat in the passenger seat of his truck and they listened to whatever was on the radio in a comfortable silence, Arya paying attention to the road ahead. You would think Arya was traumatized of sitting on the passenger seat because that’s where she was seated when the accident happened, but on the contrary. She always insisted on sitting there so she could look ahead and be sure she could see everything that was on the road. That’s why she liked to go with Jon to school, there was never anyone to contradict her. 

All the guys made it to the team and they were training hard for the opening game. Podric and Gendry would even come over to the Stark household, since they had a big backyard, to train. Robb making them try new tactics since he got quarterback and team captain again this year. Sansa would bring Margaery around and they would cheer for the boys while they were playing, saying they were also training. 

Meera was also around a lot, coming over to hang out with Bran and sometimes Jojen would come over too. Arya and Meera were becoming fast friends, they bonded over feminist writers and liking the same subjects at school. 

Arya had been training a lot of krav maga with Rickon and there was this one afternoon where they took their old bow and arrow out and pinned a bullseye in one of the trees in the backyard and Arya and Bran made a competition. Arya hit the bullseye every single time she shoot. She never realized before how she missed having her siblings around. How good it was to be home and with her family.

The drama club was going just fine. The reunions where they did the theater dynamics was fun. Arya found out Myrcella was a good person and had a personality Arya actually enjoyed. Renly was just Renly, always smirky and with a knowing look on his face. 

She also quickly found out she looked after Daenerys and Missandei and their fearless and strong selves. Her only problem with Daenerys was that she thought the girl was somewhat self centered, she believed she was a leader because that was her destiny or something, that she was made to lead, but even that she made be for what she judged good. Arya couldn’t help but think the girl would try for Westeros’ congress or something one day. 

And as for Ned, the guy seemed okay with the rejection. In fact he acted like that never happened at all and continued hitting on Arya. Though he never pushed her limits, he couldn’t help but be flirty with the girl and he kept giving her rides back home after meetings. Arya couldn’t help but accept that Edric was an actual nice guy, but for some reason she couldn’t shake, she always felt wary around him.

Mrs Crane had finally announced what play they were going to be doing on that season. _My Featherbed_ , an adaptation by the teacher herself. Apparently it was about a guy and a girl, Alya and Gunter, that met when they were both on the run. The girl being a lady from a great house and the guy a blacksmith apprentice who then starts to aspire to join a group of outlaws. They spent time together, took care and protected each other on the road and eventually they fell in love. Later on the narrative they find out that the guy is actually the son of the fallen king, lord of another great house and so, happy with his new position and finally feeling worthy of the girl’s love, he asks her to marry him. But the girl is no lady and doesn’t want to be one, so she says they can stay together as for what they’ve always known each other, have the forest love they built with time, but being a lady was never her wish. She could never be defined as a wife, lady of a great house and be submitted to what was expected of a lady, because she grew to be a clever and wild thing and she wasn’t ready to give up on her freedom of being whatever and however she wanted to be.

Upon reading a bit of the script Arya discovered she actually liked the leading female role. And upon reading some scenes of the two leading characters she couldn’t help but remember Gendry and all the times he called her _m’lady_ , the two characters bickering just like them. But it was also very different from their “relationship” as for the two characters were lovers and her and Gendry.. well she didn’t even know if she could call them friends, at least not yet anyway. She decided that she would try for the leading female role on the auditions that day. She had being training the scene she would do for the tryouts with Edric since he was going to be trying out for the leading male character.

He once suggested that they could go to her or his house after meetings to read scenes together, but Arya didn’t think she would be comfortable to do that, so she settled on them staying a bit later at the school’s library, in an isolated corner where no one would reprehend them for speaking, to read some scenes together as training. 

But that day was the audition, and everyone from the club was in the auditorium. Mrs Crane and Daenerys were seated far on the poltroons with a desk in front of them and the list of people that were going to audition and to what roles. 

Arya, Myrcella, the two freshmen girls and a junior were trying out for Alya, the female leading role, so she had a little bit of competition. Edric, Renly and Noah, one of the seniors were the only ones trying out for Gunter, the male leading role and there was other guys trying for side roles same as a senior girl. Missandei wasn’t going to audition since she took on the responsibility of head of the makeup, hair and costume department so she also sat herself in the auditorium, her boyfriend who was known as Grey Worm, was sat beside her there to make her company and possibly have a laugh with the auditions. 

Renly went first and was very theatrical and dramatic on his acting, sometimes Arya thought it was even too much to the point where he seemed he was mocking his own character. Myrcella was good enough on her audition with one of the bickering scenes shared between the two leading characters, but she didn’t really seem to fit the character.

Arya didn’t pay much attention to the other auditions, only when Noah turned out to be really funny and almost improvising his whole tryout scene. Edric was good at acting, Arya had already realized that when they did readings together, but she couldn’t help but think that, him as a person didn’t really fit the image Arya had built in her head of what Gunter would look like, both physically and how his personality would be. He didn’t fit the bullheaded bastard image she had created of her Gunter. 

It was her time on the stage now. Arya had her script in her hand, she presented herself to the supervisor teacher and to her fellow student colleague and started performing her acting. 

The role seemed like it was made for her. It _was_ her. Myrcella and the other girls might had done a good job, but none of them exceeded like Arya did.

* 

That was confirmed the next day, when a sheet was placed on the board beside the require room door with who would play which role.

_Play: My Featherbed_

_Auditions results_

_Leading Roles:_

_Gunter (male lead): Edric Dayne_

_Alya (female lead): Arya Stark_

_Supporting Roles:_

_Red Woman: Myrcella Baratheon  
_

_Yoren (the guy who helps the lad and lass on the run): Renly Baratheon_

_Fallen King Roan: James Meldwin_

_Marvin (comic relief and the leads best friend): Noah Penvensie_

_Tavern Lady 1: Ginny Hardwing_

_Tavern Lady 2: Linda Boscovich_

_Drunk guy at the Tavern: Derick Dondarrion_

Arya was happy she got the role and Sansa and Margaery congratulated her when they saw her name on the list. Her brothers though, ganged up when they saw her male counterpart and started asking questions. 

“So Edric, he’s the guy who gives you rides, right? Jon started though he already knew the answer.

“Will he be your love interest?” Robb asked. 

“Yeah Edric it’s the guy who gives her rides, they’ve also being training for the auditions together, it’s been said that they already have the chemistry needed for the play. And to answer your question, Robb, yes Gunter the character Edric Dayne is playing, is Arya’s character’s love interest in My Featherbed” Bran, who had been by their side finishing reading the list responded “And congratulations, Arya” he said genuinely smiling to his sister now.

“Thank you, Bran. But how the fuck did you know all that?” Arya said a little freaked out by her brother. She hadn’t told any of her siblings that she had being doing readings with Edric.

“Oh I know everything” he simply said rolling his chair away from them probably going to find Meera. Later that day in class Meera congratulated her and upon talking to the girl she remembered she had commented with her she had stayed late at school with Edric to train and that was probably how Bran knew all that. But until then, Arya was creeped out. 

Gendry who had being by Jon’s side observing all the exchanges never said anything, only scowled after what Bran said. That was until Edric Dayne himself appeared out of nowhere beside Arya, congratulating her. 

“Congrats, Arya! I cannot wait for us to spend more time together! It will be awesome to have you as my companion as a lead” He said putting his hand on Arya’s shoulder and smiling down at her, making the girl flinch a little of surprise “Oh, hello everyone. I’m Ned, I’m gonna play the leading male and Arya’s lover on the school’s play” he said now smiling at everyone “I’m really exited, she’s outstanding at acting”.

With that Gendry mumbled something under his breath before leaving them with a scowl and anger in his features. He never congratulated her. For some reason the whole situation was bothering Arya more than it should.

Robb and Jon crossed their arms over their chests trying to seem somewhat intimidating, and Sansa looked the boy up and down before sending him what Arya knew wasn’t really one of her sincere smiles. When she felt her brothers’ look at Edric’s hand on her shoulder she gently shook herself away from it, not feeling really comfortable.

“Oh I know my sister is very talented. At this point I don’t even surprise myself with her greatness and excellence at everything she does” Sansa said trying to break the ice, though Arya knew she was just trying to be polite. “Anyway, Arya we need to talk about the cheer video later, okay? Something came up”.

“Oh yeah we’re gonna need a little favor” Margaery stepped in “It was lovely meeting you, Ned” the Tyrell sent a sweet, but not genuine smile to Edric “Boys” she nodded to Jon and Robb sending the later a wink and then took Sansa’s hand leading the both of them away, probably to class.

“Well, congrats to us again. See you at class” Edric said smiling down at Arya “It was nice meeting you guys, I know Arya has a deep care for both of you” Edric said turning to the direction of the two older Stark siblings. He was talking like she wasn’t still there right beside him.

“Of course she does, we’re her brothers” Robb said, but then he noticed Arya rolling her eyes at his protectiveness “It was nice meeting you” he concluded being polite.

“Yeah, thanks for giving her rides, too” Jon said with defeat in his voice.

“Oh that’s nothing. I’m happy to spend time with her and help her with what i can. See ya” he smiled at the girl one last time before leaving. Arya hated that whole exchange.

“You guys couldn’t be less of protective arsholes, could you?” she said rolling her eyes at both her brothers “you guys know I can protect myself, right? I can literally quick both your asses and his if needed”.

“Oh I know that” Jon said, now breaking into a smile and passing his arm around her shoulders as they started walking.

“Yeah we do. But you can’t expect us to not play our roles as protective big brothers. Not when it’s so fun” Robb said messing her hair, ruining her already loose braid even further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I kind of rushed through things here but I needed that time jump for what’s to come next ;) 
> 
> I know I suck at creating names, I just couldn’t exactly use the names Gendry and Arya as the characters from the play. And as for the play, I thought using asoiaf songs as plays here would be a great idea but I have to admit I lacked at making it an actual decent plot for a play I didn’t exactly know how to fit other characters based only on the song, so I kind of mixed got canon gendrya there to create a plot. Tell me if you guys have any idead to make it better! 
> 
> I’ll try to make the next chapter bigger! Lot’s of things are going to happen and we’ll probably have another small time jump.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was movement itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turned out I had to divide the chapter in two, because there was a lot of things I had to sort out before the big chapter, and I'm sorry if I rushed through some thigs. This one has some Gendry point of view mixed in, so I'm sorry if it turned out confusing and/or desorganized. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Arya had just gotten home from her dance class. She had gone to Hot Pie’s diner after it, that’s how she started referring to the place, and was a little disappointed to find that Gendry wasn’t there that day. So she had just ordered an orange juice and talked to Hot Pie about one of their classes.

Margaery and Sansa were seated by the kitchen talking and looking over an ipad. They seemed like they were planning something in rushed voices. 

“I got his number with dad and told him our plan, he agreed. Now we just need to call him and confirm if he’s really available next week and sort everything out and ask Arya” Arya caught Sansa saying. 

“Ask Arya what?” 

Both girls jumped on their seat not having heard the younger Stark approach. 

“How are you so sneaky?” Margaery asked, putting her hand over her heart for added drama. Arya just shrugged.

“So? Ask me what?” she asked again raising one eyebrow.

“Well darling, we have a proposal slash favor to ask you, as we told you before at school” Margaery started. 

“So this is about the cheer team?” 

“Yes” Sansa answered. She sent Margaery an unsure look, but kept going “Arya, no one on the team can do that sequence we filmed, at least not the way you do. We didn’t find anyone. And so I know you don’t like the cheerios for whatever the reason is, but I thought if we made a good proposal then you would accept dancing and participating with us on the halftime show at the opening game next saturday” Sansa said it all without pause.

“And what this impassable proposal is?” Arya asked not being able to think of anything that would make her agree to that. It’s not that Arya couldn’t perform in front of a crowd. She did that with drama club and dance recitals. And if Arya was to be completely honest, she was familiar with the ‘small’ clothes from dance recitals, even though the ones she used when water dancing were different. 

“Well, I talked to dad and with a lot of planning from me and Marg we found a way to bring your water dancing instructor from Braavos to visit you and give you one week of classes. I know you miss him and you miss water dancing so... What do you think? Is it a good proposal? Water dancing classes with your old teacher whom I know you miss, for agreeing to performing with the cheer team this one time?” Sansa asked, she had a smug look now, she knew she had thought of a perfect thing that Arya wouldn’t be able to resist. 

“You’re getting Syrio here? Syrio Forel? How?” Arya asked not believing it all.

“Yep” Sansa nodded.

“Oh honey you’re really asked to two master minds how we managed to pull something awesome off?” Margaery answered with an actually genuine smile. 

“First I asked dad for Syrio’s number, and he helped me make contact. Then I convinced dad to pay for the plain ticket and the private classes. We just have to contact Syrio again to make sure he’s free the whole week next week. He’ll be staying in one of the hotels Margeary’s family owns and you’ll get to see your instructor again” Sansa explained with a proud look on her face.

“That’s if you agree to perform the routine plus include some water dancing stuff, because we searched it up and girl that’s totally awesome and it would be amazing if you could do some moves” Margaery completed.

“Okay, well all that still doesn’t change the fact that I barely have any spare time to train with your team. Specially if you guys are paying, actually dad’s paying, for me to have training with Syrio the whole week”. 

“Okay so we thought that through. I’m sure you can make time for Syrio for at least a hour everyday, maybe you can cancel dance classes for the week since you’re going to be training another dance style, and not do your training thing you do with Rickon in the afternoons. Then you have drama club, and since you’re a lead i get that you can cancel that and I wouldn’t ask you to. Just please don’t mark any extra training with Ned next week” Arya saw Margaery winking at her to that “And we were talking, and we think you don’t need to go to every cheer rehearsal since you’ll be doing a choreography a part. We’ll start the show without you, then your part is in the middle of the song and from there you do the rest with us. Me and Marg can show you the rest of the choreography here at home and you can come on saturday morning’s rehearsal with the team before the game. So what do you say?” Sansa asked at last. 

“Well you guys really thought everything out... Shouldn’t have waited for less since I’m talking to the two smartest people I know. I— Well to be honest you had me at bringing Syrio for a week”.

With that the two cheerios started screaming in commemoration. Sansa hugging and kissing Arya all over the face. 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. Do I really have to use that uniform though?”

“Oh Arya stop that. You’ll look totally hot on our uniform. Nobody will be able to resist you, specially when you dance like that” Arya rolled her eyes to that, trying to mask the little blush that burned her cheeks. 

“Okay, you guys can’t tell anyone about that, okay? Did you guys tell dad about why you wanted to bring Syrio here?”

“Well, no. We told him we really thought you missed him and water dance and you know he would do anything to make you happier. So yeah for now the only people that know is the three of us. The team knows we we’re trying to convince you, but Marg can tell them no one can know?” the Tyrell nodded agreeing “Why don’t you want anyone to know though?” Sansa asked not understanding her sister. 

“I just.. I don’t know. I know I won’t hear the end of it with the boys, specially Theon. I don’t know, I think it’s better if the people that actually go to the game and know me just find out there. Maybe they won’t even realize it’s me with the outfit and the lighting of the field. Let’s just hope for that” Sansa rolled her eyes at Arya’s dramatics. 

“Okay, we’ll do it your way”.

It was right then that the front door bursted open and the boys got in from their training. It had been extra long that day and they looked recked.  With them Catelyn and Ned appeared all dressed up like they had left that morning but each of them had a big grocery bag in their arms. 

“I’m doing pasta for dinner!” Ned announced smiling to his daughters. When he noticed Margaery he added “you’re welcome to stay for dinner, Margaery”. 

“Hello girls! Everything is fine?” Catelyn asked smiling at them all. 

“Everything is great, mom” Sansa answered smiling back at her mother. 

*

That week went past so fast Arya couldn’t believe it was already Monday. The girls hadn’t told Eddard that they told Arya that Syrio was coming since he didn’t know they needed that for the agreement, so the man had dropped hints the whole week about a surprise they had planned for Arya, thinking it was indeed a surprise. So it was Monday, classes had just ended and Arya was by her locker, putting away what she didn’t need to bring home with her when Ned approached her. 

“Hey, Arya! Do you want to do some readings today? We could grab lunch in a diner and do it there maybe?” The guy asked animatedly. 

“Hey, Ned. I’m sorry I can’t. My old water dancing instructor from Braavos is coming to visit and we’re gonna train a little, catch up... Sorry” she responded sympathetically. 

In the time that had passed she was growing more comfortable with the boy. She still didn’t like much when he got too touchy, but she was getting used to it. She had to, with the play and what their characters were to each other and all. 

“Oh that’s awesome! Well, we can do that other day then. Have a nice day and training” He smiled genuinely at her and walked away waving. 

Arya was looking at him while he left until she noticed another boy by the lockers. _Gendry_. 

“Hey, Gendry! You coming over today to train?” 

“Hi, Arya. Hum yeah I’m coming. Coach gave us today free but your brother Robb though a little play training wouldn’t hurt” he said rolling his eyes 

“Oh yeah Jon and Theon tried to convince him to give up the idea over breakfast today. Didn’t work” she commented and Gendry exhaled a little laugh. 

“You want a ride home?” he offered as they were walking out of the school building to the parking lot. 

“Well I don’t think Jon will have any trouble giving me a ride like he always does when we’re out of school at the same time. B—“ Arya said stating the obvious. Before she could say anything else though, Gendry interrupted her.

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Jon can give you a ride, like he always does. It’s not like there’s no room in his car since most of your siblings ride with Robb so—“

“Gendry” Arya said now interrupting the boy “I was gonna say, sure. We can ride together. We’re all going to the same place anyway, it doesn’t really matter. I’m just gonna call him real quick”. 

Arya decided calling would be faster then sending a message and having to wait util he saw it and all. The phone ringed two times before the dark curly haired boy picked up. 

_ “Hey Jon. Gendry is giving me a ride home since he’s going there too, okay?”  _

_ “Oh that’s good. Dad asked me to pick some stuff up so that’s actually great. I’ll see you at home, A”  _

They ended the call and Arya looked at her phone for a instant and frowned. 

“Everything’s okay?” Gendry asked noticing her look. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. My dad asked him to pick some stuff up so he’ll be a little late probably”

“Well then I guess we should also be a little late and pick some stuff up with Hot Pie to eat after training?” Gendry asked with a suggestive look on his face. 

“Oh yes, please”. Gendry couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he got Arya to agree to ride with him and go to the diner pick some food when she wouldn’t with Dayne. They’ve been at the dinner together a bunch of times and he had given the girl a ride before, but he felt like it was a victory this time. He couldn’t lie, since the day they had found out the casting for their play and saw the way Ned had putted his hand on her shoulder all smiles, he had made some effort to avoid the girl, but now, now he felt a little better. 

They went to Gendry’s car and were driving to Hot Pie’s as they talked about how was the thing he had gone to with his dad and his sister and how he had played the protective big brother role with Myrcella's boyfriend and Arya said how the Baratheon girl had told her everything in one of the drama club meetings. Arya found a radio station that was currently playing work song by hozier and was humming to the song when Gendry interrupted her quiet singing. 

“Hey so you also have a training session today?” when he looked over to find a confused look on the girls face he explained “I’m sorry I kind of overheard your talk with Dayne”.

“Oh it’s fine. Yeah, my water dancing instructor from Braavos, Syrio Forel, is coming to give me lessons for a week. Don’t tell anyone I knew though, it was supposed to be a surprise”.

“What’s water dance? I remember Theon mentioning it that day at dinner, but I never really understood what it was” he asked as he parked the car, they had reached the diner. 

“It’s a dance style. It has some really difficult moves. The dancer has to be very agile and smooth. I remember when I was younger, in one of my first classes he had me chase a cat. He told me I had to be able to walk and jump like one, making no sound and being as gracious” she said with a smile remebering those times.

“That seems cool” Gendy answered sounding impressed. Arya turned to look at the boy’s face and saw exactly that. 

“Hey Gendry, hey Arya!” Hot Pie greeted them making them break off their staring at each other. 

They ordered a bunch of food to go, Arya insisted on paying since it was her family who would be eating most of it. Gendry reluctantly let her saying he would pay for her food the next time they were both there. Arya couldn’t help but smile at that, being glad to know she would go back to see him there after her dancing classes. 

*

Arya got home to Syrio Forel greeting her in the front hall of her house. She placed the take out food bag she was holding and pressed it against Gendry’s chest, making it drop on top of the two other big bags he was holding. 

“Hello, Arya Stark” Syrio greeted her with a small gentle smile. 

He wasn’t able to say anything else because Arya had jumped into his arms for a hug. The older man whispered something in the girls ears only oudiable to her and when she finally detached from his arms she responded. 

“Not today” she had a big smile on her face. Gendry didn’t think he had ever seen her smile like that before. 

Arya then looked to her right and finally noticed that her father was there with Sansa by his side. 

“Surprise!” Ned had said to his daughter as she also gave him a tight hug “You have your sister to thank. She was the one who thought and organized the whole thing”. 

The two sisters then turned to each other. Both with a knowing look on their faces. 

“Thank you, Sans. This really is amazing, thanks for thinking the whole thing through” Arya said raising one eyebrow making her sister smirk harder. 

“Anything to make you happier, A”. 

“Syrio is staying here at Winterfell for the whole week and you’re getting private lessons for the whole time” Ned explained what he didn’t know Arya already knew. 

That’s when Jon opened the front door, Rickon right behind him with his cellphone in hand concentrated.

“Okay I need help” he said looking at his father, then on a second thought he noticed everybody. “Oh, hi! You must be Syrio. It’s nice finally meeting you, this one wouldn’t shut up about your classes when she used to come for the holidays. I’m Jon, by the way” he said approaching Syrio and offering his hand for the man to shake.

“Oh, Arya wouldn’t shut up about you either. Specially when she was younger, used to say you were her favorite” he said as he shook the boy’s hand, both looking at Arya with soft smiles on their faces.

“Well, dad I need help taking the mirrors from my car and bringing it in. Gendry, you help too” 

*

Arya found out her dad and Sansa had adjusted out so one of the guest rooms could be turned into a little dance studio. He father had left Rickon at school then come home to sort out the room. He got Sansa yearly from school since she had a free last period and together they moved some mobile away and putted up some dance bars.  Jon had being charged of getting the mirrors Sansa had ordered from the local maker and pick up Rickon from school. Once the three guys got the mirrors from on top of Jon’s car and putted inside the house it was easier to move it since it had wheels. 

Not after long Robb got home bringing Bran, Theon and Podric with him and the boys went to the backyard to do the tactics training. 

*

Arya had been with Syrio in the improvised dance room for over an hour or so. She was doing the old dance sequence she did before she left Braavos with some added new moves Syrio was showing her.

*

The guys had just decided to stop the training, not wanting to over do. They were going to the kitchen to finally eat the lunch Gendry and Arya had bought. Robb went upstairs to call Sansa and Jon went to call Bran and Rickon, and Gendry volunteered to call Arya. 

He went to the room he had helped place the mirrors and when he opened the door he stopped at his tracks, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be doing when he looked upon the girl. 

She was dancing. But it looked like something completely different. She looked like water flowing. Now Gendry understood where the name of the dance came from. She danced like her body weighted nothing, but at the same time she was sharp on her turns, so fast she could be defined as _movement itself_. Gendry was completely and utterly mesmerized by the girl. Now more than ever. He had been impressed the day he saw her perform the cheer jumps and all but this was something on another level. She looked like something mystical, her grace was devine, Gendry though. 

She must have sensed him, because suddenly she stopped on her tracks and turned to his direction. Her blushing cheeks a dark shade of pink. Gendry concluded it was from all the exercise, though he did notice it growing even darker when she noticed him. 

“Gendry, everything’s okay?” Arya asked out of breath. 

“Yeah hum... We... We finished with training. Us will— I mean we will eat the food we bought now. You and I. We bought food. For everyone. And we’ll eat it. Now” The girl couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s bumbling and let small laugh escape. 

“Okay I think we’re done anyway. Arya I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re still one of my best students” Syrio interrupted their interaction sensing the, what he thought, was sexual tension. 

“Oh, okay! Do you need a ride? Don’t you want to stay to eat?”

“Oh no need. I’ll just call an uber and I’m dying to try the room survive at the hotel. Until tomorrow” The man said sending Arya one last nod and Gendry one as well as he left the room, leaving the young Baratheon and Stark alone in the room.

“So... Arya that was...” he didn’t even know how to finish his sentence. _Amazing. Incredible. Magical. Mythological. Mesmerizing. Breathtaking. She_ is breathtaking. 

“Hum.. we should go eat. Before those neanderthals eat all the food” Arya said when she realized Gendry wouldn’t be capable of finishing what he wanted to say.

“Yeah, Yeah” he said breaking the trans she put him into “let’s go eat”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Do you guys like that I include some Gendry perspective there? 
> 
> Next chapter is the football game and is the chapter that actually gave me the idea of the fic so I'm really excited for you guys to read it. It will probably be pretty long ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The football game where all the wolves and bull and kraken are there. And also everyone is surprised with the halftime show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend, but the chapter that gave me the inicial (and there for one of my favorites) is finally here.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

That had being a long week. Arya was so happy she got to train with Syrio again, even if it was for just a week. The girl had managed to scape Edric and his proposals for extra readings that week since her brothers had training all days, and so did the cheers so she always had someone to give her a ride back home. By Thursday Renly started announcing he would be throwing a house party after the game and he got all school to talk about it. Apparently Renly lived in a mansion, that wasn’t that far from the Stark household, and he threw the most epic parties the students ever attended. The whole football team would go and Margeary made sure all the cheers too. 

Podric and Gendry had also stopped coming over that week, only coming on that Monday for extra tactic training. 

Sansa had also shown her the choreography she would be doing with the cheerios, and she and Syrio had worked together to implement some water dancing moves with the sequence she did for the video before. 

She had done a lot of work that week, trained a lot, rehearsed for the play and it was finally Saturday morning. The game day. She was at the school field with the cheerleader team doing their last rehearsal and Arya’s first rehearsal with the them. It went great, Arya entered in the right time, once her “solo” was done she infiltrated the rest of the team flawlessly and finished the choreography without making any mistakes. The team was impressed with her, they had seen the video but it was different seeing it personally, specially with the added water dance moves. One of the cheerleaders even asked for her number after practice was done. Arya was flattered, the girl was really pretty.

Arya was walking to the parking lot with Sansa and Margeary sorting out how they would organize getting ready since Arya didn’t want anyone to find out before the exactly minute she was presenting on that field. 

“Okay so the cheer team have to be here a little early, same as the football team” Margaery started.

“So Jon,Robb, Theon and I will be leaving yearly and you’re supposed to drive with mom and dad. Bran and Rickon will probably come too. I can bring with me the stuff you’ll need and as soon as you get here you give them a excuse and come to the lockeroom and we’ll help you get ready” Sansa explained. 

“Remember you have to get here already stretched” Margeary reminded.

“And what do I do when I’m ready. You guys can’t take too long with me, you have to go cheer on the first half of the game too” Arya asked. 

“You won’t come with us?” Margaery asked.

“Well that part you’ll have to figure out on your own” Sansa finished.

“Okay, I guess that will do” Arya said.

“Oh and how do you guys are going to the party? You guys want to get ready at my place?” 

“Yes that will be awesome!” Sansa answered for both of the Starks not letting Arya speak her wants.

“Remember to bring that skirt of yours for me Sans, the one we talked about yesterday” Margaery reminded the auburn haired girl.

“Okay”.

“Oh and we have to get there on time, because Renly made Loras make me promise that I would help with the finishing touches too. You guys will love what we did with the place”.

“Okay, will do. See you later Marg” Sansa said as she was opening the driver’s seat door of their car.

*

Arya was in her room stretching while Sansa went through her wardrobe dressed with the top of her cheer uniform and joggers, her hair and make up done. She had a tone of silver glittery eyeshadow on, a equally glittery highlighter and a burgundy kind of maroon lipstick to match the school colors. 

“Oh Arya I didn’t know you had this top! It’s so pretty” she motioned the cropped black top at Arya’s direction. It had spaghetti straps,showed a little cleavege and had details “You will look amazing with this and this skirt I have, let me go get it for you” Sansa left before Arya could contest her. But soon she was back with a plaid skirt that had navy, green and tan colors.

“Do I really have to wear a skirt?” Sansa then turned to look at her sister and signed. 

“You don’t have to. But I’ll pack it anyway. This way you have options” Arya rolled her eyes but agreed.

“Pack my army green pants too” Sansa agreed and packed the pants.

“Okay so I’ll bring this all with me. Your uniform and makeup is already in the bag. Remember, when you get there go directly to the girls lockeroom, me and Marg will be there waiting for you”. Sansa said as she closed her duffle bag. She passed it through her shoulder, walked to Arya and left a kiss in the girls head “See you there” Sansa said as she left the room. 

Arya then continued stretching for more half an hour until she decided it was enough and went to take a shower. She washed her hair and then wen she got out she blow dried it. She dressed in jeans and a navy hoodie and her trusted doc martens. She then finished putting her hair in a loose braid, leaving her face bare since the girls would be doing something.

The rest of her family were almost finishing getting ready when she got out of her room. 

By the time everyone was ready and on the way to the game Sansa was already sending messages to Arya asking were she was. 

_ lemon cake addict: WHERE ARE YOUUU?? _

_ lemon cake addict: YOU HAVE TO BE HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINS OR ELSE— _

_ me: i’m almost there okay!? i’ll run to the locker room if that will calm your heart _

_ lemon cake addict: okayokay do that!!! _

As soon as Ned parked the car Arya got out and ran to the locker room, leaving the present Starks confused. 

“Oh thank the gods you’re here!” Sansa said as she shoved the cheer uniform in Arya’s chest. “Dress this and come back so we can make your hair and makeup”. 

Arya went behind some lockers and took off her shoes and clothes. She put the top on, it hid perfectly the scar on her stomach, then the maroon mini spandex under shorts followed by the skirt. She then put the white socks Sansa had given her and the white training sneakers. 

As soon as she got out Sansa took her hand and made her sit in a bench. Margaery was behind her doing her hair and Sansa opened her makeup bag and started putting stuff in her face. Margaery ended up doing boxing braids, leaving some framing pieces. Sansa did a maroon cat liner and put the same silver glittery highlighter she used on herself at the top of her cheeks and in the inner corner of her eye. The only thing she put on her lips was a slightly red lip balm. 

Suddenly their heard a lot of noise and a girl from the cheer team entered the locker room.

“There are you guys! The game is about to start!” the girl warned rushing them out.

Arya dressed her big hoodie and her pants, hiding the uniform and pushed the hood over her head. As Sansa and Margaery went to the field to cheer as the football team appeared in the field, Arya went to seat on the vacant seat next to Rickon on the bleachers. Her family was seated on the first bleach to be close to Bran, which was good for Arya since she would have to scape for the halftime show. 

As the boys went to the benches to talk to the coach, Jon and Robb waved at them and Arya waved back wishing good luck. Theon was looking over Sansa, they seemed like they were doing the same thing. Arya then averted her eyes and noticed Gendry looking at her, she smiled at him and said good luck with her lips, hoping he would understand, and the boy smiled back and sent a small wave as he then concentrated on what coach Selmy was saying. 

Not long after, the game started. The extra time the guys had spend training tactics was paying off, because the other team wasn’t expecting anything that they were doing and soon the guys were able to make a touchdown, Robb being the one that ran to do it, the ball being thrown to him by Podric, who had gotten the ball from Jon. Unfortunately after they made the touchdown and the game restarted, two guys from the other team immediately jumped on Jon and Podric, so Robb was going to send the ball to Theon, but he was too blocked and before he could do a move, Robb was nocked by a giant from the other team. The cheer team and the crowd started booing off, and when Robb needed help to get up Arya got too pissed and stood up, yelling profanities to the other team. Someone tossed a water bottle to Robb when he finally was standing up alone and they prepared for another play. Robb looked around at the other team and then whispered something on Gendry’s ear and then something to the whole team.

What Robb said to Gendry was extremely helping, because the next time the older Stark sibling had the ball in his hand he was running and the same giant from the other team was about to nock him out Gendry appeared out of nowhere and nocked the guy down and Robb was able to make another touchdown. Then when the other team was about to make a touchdown Gendry knocked the guy down. By this time the cheer team started a cheer for “The Bull” and the crowd also got it along. Now Arya, more than ever, understood the nickname. The boy was knocking down anyone that tried to screw with the team’s tactics and everyone from the other that tried to do a touchdown. 

The whistle was announced for the half time game show and pause and Arya gave her parents the excuse she needed to use the bathroom, as she left the bleachers area and discreetly went to the locker room to throw her top clothes. As she was reaching the girl’s locker room she bumped into Gendry. The boy was all sweat, he was throwing water over his head as he noticed her. 

“Hey Arya, liking the game so far?” he asked with a small smirk on his features. 

“Yeah you guys are pretty good, but I already knew that. Specially you. You got quite the crowd cheering for you” with that the boy who was already pink from all the exercise blushed even harder and looked down at his feet. 

“Yeah well, I guess I’m good enough, it’s all Robb though, he calls the plays... I uh.. have to go. Coach is giving another motivational speech in there and we have to get out before the cheerios start their show. The guys won’t lose it for anything. I think Theon has a thing for your sister and Robb definitely has something for Marg” he said smirking knowingly as he entered the boy’s locker room. So they would all see her.

Arya quickly took off the clothes on top of the uniform and left for the field. 

“Oh your here. Good. The mascot is finishing his thing and we’re next. You’re ready?” Arya nodded as she watched the person in the direwolf costume cheer the crowd to Margaery “you know when to enter?” Arya nodded again.

*

The cheerios were starting to go to the center of the field when the football team got back from the locker room. Coach Selmy had said they were doing a good game and they should just keep doing what they were doing that they would win.

Gendry was talking to Theon when the other boy talked to one of the girls from the cheer team that was a little ahead of them, about to go the side of the field.

“Oh my gods, what are you wearing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The cheerios uniform” the girl said with sarcasm. _the girl was Arya_. 

When Gendry finally directed his eyes to her he was shocked. She looked completely different from what she looked a few minutes ago when he talked to her. He hadn’t noticed before, her hood and the poor lighting must have covered her face that was covered in makeup, the silver glitter making her look ethereal. Gendry couldn’t help but notice how good she looked in the uniform. 

Before any of them could say anything else to the girl she was running to the side of the field. 

“Was that Arya?” Jon stopped by his side, open mouthed. Gendry then noticed Robb that was on Jon’s other side with a look that seemed almost like horror on his face. 

“Yeah” Gendry replied mesmerized.

As the whole cheer team stoped and Arya suddenly ran to their front and started doing the “stunt” sequence everyone present on that field was stunned and left open mouthed. Gendry noticed that she was doing the sequence she did for the video when Theon challenged her, but she was also doing the moves he saw her doing on Monday, when he saw her water dancing in the improvised dance studio at her house. Gendry realized he would never not be completely mesmerized by what the girl was capable of doing with her body. She was something else. 

When she finished her solo she blended with the rest of the cheers and they all finished together. The show was awesome, they were all doing amazing, but Gendry couldn’t take his eyes off of Arya, she was hypnotizing. He would never get enough of her.  When it was all over the girls came over to where they were. Sansa stopped beside Theon and laughed at his face.

“So.. did you like it?” Sansa asked Theon.

“If I liked it? That was... that— was awesome. You were awesome out there” he answered with the most ridiculous look on his face. 

“We looked good right?” Margaery asked, her look directed at Robb. 

“Oh yeah you guys looked amazing” he said with a dumb smirk. 

Gendry saw Arya approaching and he walked to be beside her.

“You know.. _you_ are impressive” he smiled softly down at her.

“Thanks. So are you” she told him. Gendry noticed she couldn’t help the smile that escaped her lips as she blushed to the the ground. Unfortunately for Gendry, the whistle signaling the start of the second half of the game echoed. 

“See you later, m’lady” Gendry said smirking as he started running to the field. The last thing he saw before turning ahead was Arya rolling her eyes with a smile taking control of her features. 

*

The rest of the game went full of emotions. The other team was able to do touchdowns, but the guys kept doing amazing plays. The crowd yelled for the grey wolf and the bull and the whole team. 

_They won_. When the end of the game and the victory was announced the cheerios invaded the field to celebrate with the football players. The guys raised Robb for a second, on the hype of winning. When he got down Arya only had time to see Margaery marching at his direction as she kissed him on the lips. Arya found Sansa’s face and they exchanged surprised smirks. Jon then spinned Arya as he yelled for the victory. Then when Jon put her down she took a step back and bumped on someone. She turned and was faced with a chest, she looked up and saw it was Gendry. 

“Congratulations on the win—“ she started saying when suddenly he hugged her, taking her off the ground. 

“We won” he said with a big smile when he put her down. His face was really close to hers. Arya couldn’t help but think he looked adorable. 

Their exchange ended when the guys from the team started pushing and tapping Gendry on the back and arms, yelling “Bull” in congratulations. 

After a while Arya and her siblings plus Theon went to talk to her parents. 

“Congratulations boys, that was a really good game. I’m glad the extra training at home showed results” Ned said tapping both his sons in the shoulder. 

“It really was” Catelyn agreed “Oh and honey what was that!? Why didn’t you tell us you were going to join the cheerios!? You were amazing out there!” the Tully woman said as she turned to Arya “You two Sansa, darling. You looked amazing” she then said passing one arm over Sansa’s shoulder sweetly. 

“Oh I knew it” Bran said out of nowhere.

“How could you know Arya was performing? We didn’t tell anyone” Sansa said.

“Yeah and why was that?” Jon asked looking clueless at Arya. 

“Yeah why?” Robb and Theon asked in unison.

“Bran you didn’t know it. How could you?” Arya asked Bran, deciding to ignore the questions. 

“Oh when you came back from the ‘bathroom’” he did air quotes for the last word “I noticed you had changed your shoes. You weren’t wearing the doc martens you were using when we got here, and you are using the same shoe style Sansa wears for cheer. Plus I noticed you had makeup on and that you did your hair, that hood didn’t cover everything. So I knew something was up”. 

“I have no clue how you do that” Rickon said impressed, making everyone laugh. 

“Okay, okay. Now everyone, I want photos” Catelyn said taking her phone out of her purse making all the Stark siblings grunt. 

She took a photo of Sansa and Arya alone, then Jon, Robb and Theon, then the five of them, Arya between Jon and Sansa as Robb was on Sansa’s other side beside Theon. Then a photo of all the siblings together. Then Jon asked for a photo of him and Arya alone and him and Sansa. Then Robb and his two sisters. Theon and Sansa ended up taking a picture just them too. One of them with Ned, and then she asked for someone that was passing by to take one of them all. 

Gendry was close to them talking to an older guy Arya could only assume was Davos, his adoptive father, as Shireen was also with them. 

“Oh Gendry, dear you have to take photos with the boys” Catelyn called him over, making him blush. 

Davos went to talk to Ned and Shireen to Rickon and Bran, as Catelyn took more pictures of the boys, with Gendry this time. When they thought the photo section had ended Gendry went to stand beside Arya to talk with her and Jon when Cateyn interrupted.

“Oh you guys look so good! Can I take a picture of the two of you too?” 

“Mom” Arya said sounding a bit tired and annoyed. 

“C’mon just one” the woman said as she had her phone already prepared. 

Gendry then passed his arm over Arya’s shoulder and smiled for the camera, making Arya quickly look up at him before also smiling for the camera. 

“You guys look cute” Catelyn said, finally putted it back on her purse. 

Gendry didn’t take of his arm over her shoulder as he looked down at her to say something. 

“You’re going to the party at Renly’s, right?” he asked.

“Yep, Margaery and Sans are making me get ready with them”. Before he could answer Davos interrupted them, making Gendry drop his arm from over her shoulder.

“Hey son, we gotta get going” the older man said. He then looked at Arya and smiled, offering his hand. 

“You must be Arya. I’m this bullheaded kid’s old man, Davos”. 

“It’s nice meeting you, Sir” Arya smiled back and shook his hand. 

“You too. That thing you did on the halftime show was amazing, I’ve never seen anyone move like that”. 

“Arya is impressive like that” Gendry said like he was stating the most obvious and simple thing “Shaw we go?”

“Yes. Well, I hope to see you again soon, Arya” Davos nodded in a goodbye 

“Likewise” Arya nodded back. 

“See you at the party” Gendry said getting away from her. 

“See you”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha did you guys think? 
> 
> I'm sorry again for not being able to update sooner, college is taking all my time. I might start updating only once a week, but I'll do my best to update two times when possible. 
> 
> Next chapter is the party and it's also part of what initianlly gave me the idea of the fic. The game and the party were supposed to be all in the same chapter, but I thought the chapter was already with a good size and If I waited to write that part down I wouldn't be able to be updating now so... I'll try to make the next chapter a good one, it will be interesting I promise and more stuff will go down between Gendry and Arya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop, make it pop DJ blow my speakers up, tonight I'ma fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm so so sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. I literally passed out yesterday at 7/8pm from tiredness and so I wasn't able to give the chapter the finishing touches and post. 
> 
> But now it's finally here! I kind of forgot Bran is a freshman therefore 14/15 and that Arya is 15/16 (a sophomore) and bla bla when I thought of this chapter in the first place, so I had to cut off some stuff that I had planned. Even so, just ignore that they're supposed to be that young for the sake of this chapter existing at all lol
> 
> Enjoy xx

Arya was in the car, Margaery was driving and she was in the passenger seat. Sansa let her seat there without questioning her sister. 

Arya was on her phone as she was receiving all the photos Catelyn had token on the family groupchat, when she noticed her mother had sent two photos on private. It was the photos with Gendry. On the first one she was looking at the boy as he smiled at the camera, and the second one they were both smiling for the picture. All Catelyn had sent with it was a winking face, making Arya roll her eyes. 

When they arrived at Margaery’s house the girls decided to take a shower since they were all a little sweaty. Margaery took one at her brother’s suite and Arya and Sansa took turns to take it on Margaery’s. Since Sansa went first, when Arya got out from her shower the two cheerios were semi dressed doing their makeup. Margaery was in a bra and the skirt Arya assumed was the Sansa one she had talked about yearly, it was body shaping sea blue corduroy skirt that had pretty buttons at the front, Mrgaery was seated in her vanity. Sansa had a structured grew skirt and a strapless bra on as she was doing her makeup in a whole body mirror.

“I still can’t believe you kissed my brother like that” Sansa had being saying when Arya fully dented the room. 

“How could I not, you knew I fancied him and he looked so good on that game. He’s so good at being a leader” Margaery responded from the vanity. 

“Yeah that he is” Sansa replied.

“And now I know he’s a good kisser so, I have to be extra hot for the party. I know that some people will be all over him tonight because of the win so I have to guarantee myself”.

“I thought that was what the kiss was about?” Sansa turned to her friend with a frown.

“Yeah well, that showed the people present on the game, and also that kiss doesn’t mean we’re together or anything and people know that. I literally caught the guy off guard” Margaery had turned to say the last part to Sansa and that was when she finally noticed that Arya was there, a towel rapped around her body.

“Oh dear you’re out” Margaery said to Arya, making Sansa turn in realization. 

“Oh Arya, put your clothes and then I’ll do your makeup” Sansa said. 

“What are you wearing?” Margaery asked.

“A black top and I was thinking my army green pants, but Sansa packed one of her skirts, she wants me to use it”. 

“Put it on! Let’s see how it looks!” Margaery asked batting her lashes.

“Okaay” Arya got the clothes from Sansa’s bag and went to the bathroom to dress up. 

When she got out both girls were finished with their makeup and were putting her tops on. Margaery was choosing between a gold crop top and one with the same shade of sea blue as her skirt with embroidered gold leafs. 

“That one” Sansa pointed to the sea blue one and Margaery putted it on. 

Then both girls turned to Arya, Margaery exaggerating her reaction, making a loud surprised noise and putting one hand over her chest. Sansa had a smug face on. 

“You look hot. Like, really hot. Look at those legs” Margaery said.

“Agreed. You look so good” Sansa said.

The girls convinced Arya to wear the skirt and then Sansa did a quick makeup on her for the second time that day. She did a black winged eyeliner and extended it a little in the inner corner, giving Arya a more wolfish look, some natural looking blush and a little bit of highlighter and lip balm. 

Arya then putted her doc martens on and looked at herself on the whole body mirror. Her hair remained lose, with light waves from the braids it was before for the show. The eye makeup gave her a more playful smitten look. She concluded she did look hot as the girls were saying, with her top that showed some cleavage and the skirt showing her legs, and the doc martens and eye makeup giving her a more edgy look. 

*

When they got to Renly’s house Margaery went directly with her brother to help give the finishing touches on the decorations and Sansa and Arya went to the kitchen to start drinking.

Arya mixed some pink juice, that she later when tasted the concoction discovered was strawberry juice, with vodka and ice and putted it on a cup for her and one for Sansa. It tasted good enough but was a little strong. 

They were eating some chips and snacks that were also on the table when Renly, Loras and Margaery emerged from the door that leaded to the backyard.

“Everything is settled” Margaery announced.

“Well hello, ladies” Renly said with his signature smirk “I see you guys already fot this party started, that’s good”.

“Who wants a drink” Loras asked already getting the things to mix. 

“Let’s do shots!” Margaery said lifting the tequila bottle. 

*

When the house was finally getting more full Arya was feeling slightly buzzed. Bran had arrived with Meera and Jojen and Meera was the only one who got a beer, Jojen and Bran opting for a soda as they went to the backyard to seat and talk on the grass. 

Arya remembers seeing the guys from the football team, including her siblings, Podric, Theon and Gendry, doing shots to commemorate the win on the kitchen. 

*

Arya had been dancing with Meera, Sansa and Margaery on the improvised dance floor in the living room when Joffrey approached them, clearly drunk. He tried to take Sansa by the arm but the girl did a strong move to free herself. Then he started talking horse shit about Margaery and Sansa and what happened in the past.

“I can’t bi-elieve that you jealous little weak whiny slut had to ruin' what me ind Margaery had” he said pointing his finger to Sansa’s face, he was really close “Mar-garey we could have been the most powerful couple on that school” he then said as he turned to the head cheerleader.

Arya couldn’t take what she was seeing anymore so she punched him on the face and then took his head and knocked it with her knee. 

“Hear me out you little shithead, if you ever come near my sister again I’ll do even worse than this to you, do you hear me!? You little shi—“ 

Suddenly Arya was being dragged away by the waist, to the edge of the stairs by someone too strong for her to free herself. She could hear Joffrey's screams of pain.

“Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are to manhandle me like that I—“ Arya was in the middle of arguing when she was finally freed and turned away to see who had done that. It was the big guy she had bumped on in the first week of classes, the one with half the face covered in burn scars. 

“Calm down you little prick!” he said almost roaring “you don’t want to get in the way of that little mother’s child. He’s like young Draco Malfoy with his dad, every time something doesn’t go the way he wants he runs to his mother to whine about it to make sure the person is punished” he said crossing his arms.

“Oh but he deserved it! He was practically begging for it. He’s a—“ he interrupted her once more.

“Did you know you’re annoying when you’re whining like that? just like him”.

“I’m nothing like Joffrey” she argued.

“Well you can trow a punch unlike him” he shrugged, but Arya was still looking annoyed at him “I’m Sandor by the way. For someone so small you do have a lot of anger inside you, you know that?” he provoked. 

“Oh you big hound you—“ she was starting to move to attack him too, he held her arms to stop her, but she found a way to free herself and was about to use her legs to attack when someone approached them.

“Is everything alright here? Arya?” It was Gendry. 

“Oh we’re just fine” Arya said as she was trying to knock the big guy down with her leg. 

“Oh okay” Gendry said not meaning it as he approached to try to detach Arya from the guy. He got her around her waist much like Sandor had done earlier.

“Can’t believe you need your boyfriend to contain you, you wild thing” Sandor Clegane said laughing at the girl that was still trying to kick him as Gendry cared her away by the waist.

“He’s not my boyfriend”

“She’s not my girlfriend” 

They said at the same time, Arya yelling and Gendry simply stating as they got further and further from the hound.  Gendry had led them to the kitchen and placed Arya on the vacant counter, offering her a bottle of water.

“What is it with man manhandling me today?” she said not really expecting an answer and drinking some water right after “And by the way I had the situation handled, I can easily take care of myself”.

“Oh yeah, that is pretty obvious. You know, I was in the living room when suddenly your sister started yelling at me saying you hit Joffrey and was taken by the hound and they were looking for you, worried”.

“The hound?” was all Arya asked. 

“Yeah Clegane. The guy you were trying to fight there. Everyone calls him hound because the way her snarls when talking to people and because he’s in the wrestling team and knocks everyone down like a hound.. or something like that” Gendry explained. 

“Oh” was all Arya said, making Gendry roll his eyes. 

"Anyway, you know Joffrey, that little shit never lets something like this off the hook easily, what were you thinking!?" Gendry shook his head disapproving “By the way, remind me to never upset you” Gendry said after a couple of seconds passed. 

“Why?” Arya frowned not understanding.

“Because I got to see Joffrey’s face and you do know how to trough a powerful punch. And you were literally fighting the best guy on the wrestling team back there after kicking someones face so” he shrugged, he had a smirk taking control of his features. 

Suddenly Arya realized how close they were. Gendry was standing between her legs, with his hands supporting his weight on the counter.

“I want another drink” Arya said breaking the silence. She couldn’t help herself when she quickly averted her eyes to his lips. He probably noticed because his look turned more smug. 

“We should find Sansa so she knows you’re okay” he said still not moving.

“We can do that. After I get my drink” she stated, now moving herself from atop the counter and landing even closer to the boy, to the point where their chests were touching and Arya had to look up to look him in the face. 

“Okay then” was all Gendry managed to respond. They moved to look properly at all the available drinks and Arya choosed a tequila. “What will you want?” Gendry asked when he saw the bottle she was now holding “there’s some sprite, it would go well with that”.

“Sure” Arya said.

Gendry got a red plastic cup and took the bottle off Arya’s hand, sharing a look with her when their fingers grazed. He put a little of the tequila in the cup, then got a sprite from the fridge and pored it almost to the top, then he found a recipient with cut lemons and pored some of it on Arya’s cup. He mixed it all with a clean glass stick and gave to Arya. 

“This is really good” she said as she took some sips from the concoction. Gendry then grabbed a beer for himself and they got out of the kitchen. 

Gendry putted his hand behind Arya’s back so that way they wouldn’t be separated by the crowd. They had found Robb, Theon and Sansa and they were whispering and laughing looking at something on the dance floor, when suddenly Sansa screamed.

“It’s happening!” Sansa was throwing her arms up. Robb and Theon exchanged high fives but then Robb said something that made Theon’s face fall. When Arya and Gendry finally reached them, the young Stark girl asked what was happening and they simply pointed to the dance floor. 

“That” Theon said.

When Arya and Gendry finally saw what the others were looking at, Arya was shocked. There, in the dance floor, Jon was making out with Ygritte. They were like aggressively at each other’s throats. 

“Yew” Arya said. 

“No shit” Gendry said looking at his friend dumbly. 

“Pay up, bitches!” Robb said standing both his hands, one to Theon and one to Gendry, making both boys growl. 

“You guys made a bet on it!?” Sansa asked “by the way, I’m glad you’re okay Arya”.

“Oh we did. And I bet that they would hook up at the party, because i secretly asked Ygritte if she was coming and I may or may not have also said Jon would be happy to know she would be here” Robb said once Theon and Gendry had each placed a 10 dollar bill on the Stark hands. 

“Hey that’s not fair! You cheated” Theon argued. 

“What did you losers bet on?” Arya asked Theon and Gendry. 

“I bet that Ygritte would be at the game and kiss him after we won, or if we had lost she would give it as a consolation prize” Theon shrugged. 

“I bet that it would happen on the last game of the season IF we won, because then Jon would be confident enough, or else maybe never. You know your brother can be the slowest guy to ever exist” Gendry said. 

“Jon’s not the only slow one” Sansa said giving Theon a look. Arya couldn’t help but agree, though she forced herself to not direct her look to _anyone_. All the boys remained clueless unsurprisingly. 

“You know, I got the part where Jon and Ygritte would kiss wrong, but Marg kissed Robb so I was right when I said there would be a kiss at the game” Theon said smirking, making Robb flush and down the rest of his drink. 

“Where is Marg?” Robb asked.

“Last I saw her she was talking to her brother” Sansa said. 

When Jon came back from the improvised dance floor he had the biggest dumb smile on his face as Ygritte walked by his side. 

“Hey guys, we getting more drinks, wanna come?” Ygritte had asked them.

“Oh I was just about to say that” Theon said as he passed his arm over Sansa’s and Robb’s shoulder directing them to the kitchen. Arya went ahead to talk to Ygritte and Jon and Gendry followed behind the two girls. 

*

The night started to get a little fuzzy for Arya as she was losing count on her drinks. They all did a round of shots and then the girls decided to go dance when what Ygritte said was her gem started playing.

Arya remembers Margaery joining them and them taking photos and instagram stories. Then Theon started doing a weird dance when a song from Post Malone started playing and they all started laughing.

*

At some point Arya was in the kitchen with Gendry, they were kind of inseparable since he stoped her from fighting the hound, Gendry took photos of Arya with her drink and making faces and Arya insisted on taking some of him with the beer he had being nursing for half an hour, and they eventually took some of the two of them all laugh and flush cheeks. Then Robb appeared out of nowhere downed a shot and stormed off to the living room. Arya and Gendry shared a confused look and decided to follow him. They got to the living room just in time to see Robb say _‘I’m doing this’_ and storming in the direction Margaery was with Sansa, both girls still dancing. A second later he was twisting her by the hips looking at her eyes and lips and then he was _kissing her._

“Oh everyone is getting courageous tonight” they heard Sansa saying loudly.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the alcohol in everyone’s system” Gendry said on Arya’s ear so she would hear it over the music. 

“Yeah you’re probably right” Arya said positioning her whole self in front of him “c’mon let’s dance” she said taking his hand and leading him closer to where people were dancing.

“I’ll never be able to keep up with you. Have you seen the way you dance and the way I dance” he said trying to prove a point by not knowing what to do with his hands.

Arya didn’t answer anything. She simply took both his hands and started moving it with hers. After a while she loosened the grip so she could turn around, now with her back to his chest. She felt Gendry still for a second before she started moving to the rhythm of the song, moving her hips and trowing her hands in the air. Their joined hands moved from atop Arya’s head and went slowly down her arms, and when it finally reached her hips Gendry placed his hands there. 

“You’re amazing” Gendry said under his breath, Arya could barely make out what he had said so she just kept dancing. 

On Arya’s position she was able to see that Theon and Sansa where also dancing together. They where facing each other with small smiles on their faces, Theon made Sansa turn and they started laughing. 

*

Arya was getting tired and people had already started to leave. She was barely dancing in Gendry’s arm, he was practically holding her whole weight so she wouldn’t fall right there. Sansa was now dancing hugged with Margaery, both girls more talking then moving. Jon was seated in a couch that was pushed to the corner with Ygritte, they were just talking now. Robb, Podric and Theon where talking in a corner close to the stairs, Arya noticed that Podric had looked at her and Gendry and averted her eyes. 

“You’re too tired c’mon” Gendry said as he started moving them, approaching Sansa and Margaery “hey I think Arya is unable to stand by herself, maybe it’s time to go, she needs to rest”. 

“He’s not really wrong” Arya said shrugging her shoulders. Jon then approached them and wasn’t able to move his gaze from his sister and one of his best friends. He was so hypnotized by Ygritte the whole night that he didn’t notice all the things that was happening around him during the party.

“Hey. It’s getting late. We should go” Jon said still looking at Gendry and Arya. The gaze was getting heavy so Gendry let go of Arya, making her move to stand next to her brother and support her head on his shoulder. 

“Hey geniuses, how are we getting home since all of us drank? Well Bran didn’t but he can’t drive so” Arya asked. 

“There’s this thing called uber?” Sansa said ironically. 

“Oh never mind. That was a moment of stupidity induced by tiredness and alcohol” Arya said. 

“Well, I’m crashing here. I bet Renly won’t mind if you guys do too” Margaery said. 

“Oh don’t worry” Robb said as he and Theon approached them “mom will want Bran home and us too” he said as he passed his arm over Margaery’s shoulder. 

“I’m crashing here” Gendry said. 

“Okay someone go get Bran and see if the Reeds need any help getting home”.

“I’ll go” Arya said already walking to the backyard. 

“We’ll need two ubers, I’ll call one, Robb you call the other” Sansa said already getting her phone. 

Soon Arya appeared pushing Bran’s chair followed by Jojen holding Meera up. 

“Our uber is already here, thanks Arya. Bye guys” Jojen waved at them all and walked with Meera out. 

“Ours is almost here, we better go to the front of the house” Sansa warned, making the whole group move out. 

They all said their goodbyes, Robb making out with Margaery a little more and Jon and Gendry helping care Bran inside the car as Arya got the chair and putted it on the trunk. Jon seated in the back with Bran and Arya was opening the passenger seat door. 

“Well, goodnight” Gendry told her as he was smiling down at her. Arya caught him quickly averting his eyes to her lips and back to her eyes “Text me when you get home”. 

“I have your number?” Arya asked making Gendry roll his eyes

“Yes, you got it to send me the photos we took, remember?” he said.

“Oh right! So I’ll do that”. 

“Good”. 

*

Arya barely remembers the ride home. She only knows that when she was in the security and comfort of her bed she got her phone and searched for Gendry’s number.

_ *16 photos attachments* _

_ me: i’m home and comfy in bed. night _

_ bull boy: good. night _

_ bull boy: these photos *face palm emoji* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Once again I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, college has really being the b word and I'm exausted all the time. But I promise I'll do my best on updates. 
> 
> Till the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on the chapter, uni/college has being a mouth full and I never have time to write. But I promise I'm not giving up on this story and I'll keep trying my best to update at least once a week. 
> 
> Anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter for what's to come next. It's a cute Stark siblings and gendrya moment :)

It was past 11 in the morning when Arya felt nymeria licking her face, her dog had learned a long time ago to open and close the door to her room. Arya’s head hurt and all she wanted was greasy food and an advil. Nymeria had being heavily breathing down her face for a couple of minutes when Arya finally took the courage to get up from bed. She felt like death, she made a promise to never again drink the way she did that night. 

Although she was nursing a ridiculous hangover, Arya thought she remembered most things that had happen on the party, even if the images in her head were a little fuzzy. She remembers dacing with Sansa Margaery and at some point Meera being there too. She remembers hitting Joffrey when he started saying horseshit about Sansa and Margaery and she remembers trying to fight the guy who literally removed her from around Joffrey, Sandor, Clegane or hound or whatever he was called. She remembers Ygritte finally kissing Jon and Robb and Margaery making out too. She remembers seeing Sansa and Theon dancing intimately together. And most importantly of all, she remembers being with Gendry in the majority of those things and how natural and good it had felt to spend and experience that time with him. 

When she picked her phone to confirm what time it was she found her chat with Gendry and looked at the pictures she had sent him and the ones he did of her. She looked really dumb and really drunk, and he looked less drunk but even more dumb than she did. She then proceeded to go to instagram and couldn’t help but be embarrassed of the stuff she had posted and the ones Sansa and Margaery had marked her of them dancing. The best ones where the ones posted on the closest friends from her friends and siblings. Theon had sent one privately to her of Sansa, indicating that it had being probably her sister using his phone, making faces that then changed from the frontal camera and zoomed on her and Gendry on the kitchen standing really close and smiling at each other as they talked then back at Sansa stamping her knowing look, making Arya roll her eyes at her sister’s antics. 

Arya decided to take a quick shower hoping it would clean her to the core and help with the hungover, she even washed her hair. When she was finished and dressed in one of Jon’s shirts and sweatpants she went down to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. 

When she got there she found a sleepy and hungover Theon seated with his head and arms sprawled on the counter, an equally hungover Robb and Sansa on her phone, probably doing what Arya had done back in her room seeing the photos and videos from the last night. 

“Is there anything to eat? Where are the others?” Arya asked as she seated on a vacant seat. 

“Mom and dad are doing Congress stuff, Bran and Rickon are in the basement playing videogames and Jon was in the bathroom barking his life out the last time I saw him”. 

“I need grease and coffee” Arya said dropping her head on the counter just like Theon. 

“Who’s taking one for the team and making breakfast?” Robb asked. 

“I have an even better idea, we should go to Hot Pie’s and eat there. I’m craving their food” Arya said, with that Theon suddenly revived from his moribund state and said yes agreeing with Arya. 

“Yes to that” Jon said as he was entering the kitchen. 

“Okay I’ll get Bran and Rickon” Sansa said getting out of the kitchen and going to the direction of the basement, still with her phone in hand. 

The rest of them then directed themselves to get ready, Robb getting his wallet so they had the money to pay, Arya got one of her shoes and soon they started gathering at the front door.

“Where’s Rickon and Bran?” Jon asked when Sansa came back alone.

“They said they’re in an intense competition now that can’t be stopped. They asked for us to bring some croissants and milkshakes” Sansa answered nodding negatively to her younger brother’s wishes. 

“Okay no one is good enough to drive so let’s just walk there, it’s not that far, I’ve done that walk a hundred times after dancing classes” Arya said as she started walking out the house, Jon following right by her side, passing one arm around her shoulder for support. 

When they finally reached the diner they decided to seat in a booth by the window that was big enough to all of them. Arya already knew what she wanted even before they got there so she went to see if Hot Pie was working that day and with that she found him talking with Gendry in the balcony. 

“Hey there” Arya said directed to both of them. Gendry then interrupted what he was saying to Hot Pie, what Arya had noticed was about the party, and smiled at her when he finally turned and realized it was her. 

“Hi” Gendry said still smiling.

“Hey Arry!” Hot Pie said smiling to his girl friend “Gendry was telling me about the party last night. I wish I could’ve been there. but unfortunately I had this early shift today and had to pass on it. Was at the game though , it was awesome, Gendry knocked them all out” he said laughing a little at the end, proud of his friend.

“Yeah the guys were really good” Arya agreed. 

“You were awesome too by the way, I almost didn’t recognize you. I had no idea you could do all that stuff, it was mind blowing, you looked like a ninja” the boy said with amazement.

“Thanks” Arya said, she couldn’t help but laugh a little of the way he said that, like she was some type of super human. 

“Thought you did be too hungover today to even get out” Gendry said when the talk between his friends died down. 

“Oh believe me, I’m very hungover. We all are” Arya motioned to the table where her siblings where seated, making both guys notice them for the first time. “Aren’t you?” she asked Gendry. 

“Oh I didn’t drink that much, I woke up completely fine” he said shrugging.

“Yeah I hate you for that” Arya said annoyed that he was so great and she felt like shit. “You want to come sit with us?” She asked as Hot Pie was getting the stuff to go write down her table’s order. 

“Sure” Gendry agreed and the three of them walked to the table where the Starks and Theon were seated. 

“Hello everyone” Gendry said. Theon waved with his hand as his head was on the table. Jon responded with a hello, same as Robb who had his head on Sansa’s shoulder, and the ginger girl just nodded with her head as she was looking at the menu. 

Arya seated herself beside Jon and Gendry followed siting by her side. Hot Pie then asked their orders and Sansa started ordering a mocha and grilled cheese, Theon ordered eggs and beacon with a big latte. Robb ordered a big mocha with a cheese and tomato grilled sandwich with a side order of eggs and Jon ordered a big black coffee with pancakes and a side of eggs. Arya ordered eggs and beacon and a small portion of fries and black coffee and Gendry had already ordered so Hot Pie said he would just bring his order with the rest of them. 

“Have I told you how much I hate you for never getting a hungover?” Theon said when he finally raised his head from the table and noticed how normal Gendry was. 

“You’ve told me that before, yes” Gendry answered with a knowing smirk. 

“You never get hungover?” Arya asked indignant. 

“Look at how huge for his age he is, he needs like the double of alcohol we do for him to get drunk” Robb noted. 

“Well yeah, and I also didn’t drink as much as you guys did last night” Gendry stated shrugging. 

“I’m with Theon. I hate you for that” Arya said frowning still indignant. 

“Don’t we all” Jon said joking. 

*

Soon their food was ready and once they started eating and drinking their coffee they started feeling more human again and talked it off, approaching the doings of the party. 

“I can’t believe you finally had the courage to approach Ygritte” Robb said directed to Jon. 

“Well it was more like she approached me” Jon shrugged blushing a little, remembering his time with the girl he liked last night. “But anyway, who are you to say anything? I was told you did basically the same thing with Marg?” Jon said teasing his older brother. 

“That was intense” Arya said remembering the scene. 

“Oh it was. We were at the kitchen when suddenly Robb entered, took a shot and went directly searching for Marg’s mouth” Gendry complemented. 

“I wish I had seen that” Jon said laughing at his brother. 

“Oh you were too busy down Ygritte’s throat” Robb retaliated his brother’s teasing, making Jon frown and everyone else laugh. 

The siblings plus Theon and Gendry stayed at the diner eating and talking, sharing stories of the party and teasing each other as they revived from their hungovers for a while. At some point even Hot Pie came around to talk a little and they ordered the things to go for the two young Stark boys who had stayed home playing videogames. Arya couldn’t help but be self conscious of how close she and Gendry were and how comfortable it was to be around him. At some point his arm had found a place thrown over her in the booth and she could feel the tip of his fingers brushing her shoulder. 

Gendry had offered them a ride back home and so they all gathered at his pickup. Initially Theon had whined about Arya claiming shotgun since she was the smallest of them and it was already going to be tight in the back with 4 of them, but then Jon gave him a shove in the head and Sansa told him to shut up as she took his hand and guided him to seat by her side at the back seat. 

When they got at the front gate of the Stark household they all started leaving the car and Arya, what she hoped was casually, asked Gendry if he wanted to come in. 

“I can’t, sorry. Promised Shireen I would help her study for her physics test” he said genuinely sorry. Arya didn’t know, but Gendry really hated to pass the opportunity to spend time with her. 

“Well that’s alright. Good luck with the study session!” she said as she waved goodbye entering the gates to her home. She felt a little let down, even though she understood why he couldn’t stay. She longed for his presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm gonna give the heads up that things are still going to turn around and be messy for gendrya before anything actually happens between them... you guys will see in the next chapter ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they thought things where about to happen a "date" is marked and everything changes... but not the way they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!  
> I'm sory it took me so long to update, but college was really taking all my time and when I rarely had some free time i had zero creativity to write. But now my college year is over and I'm focused on finishing this fic :)
> 
> Since I've been gone for so long I did my best to make a very complete welcome back chapter, with a flashback from the accident time and also, aside from the normal Arya pov this has Gendry's too! So I hope you guys enjoy it and as always please forgive me for any grammar/writing mistakes, english is my second language and I'm not fluent and I also don't have a beta. Enjoy xx

That Monday when Arya got to school she could hear all the talks and gossip about the game that saturday and Renly’s party after. She was by her locker organizing her things when Edric approached her all smiley as always.

“Hey Arya” the boy greeted her. Arya couldn’t help but notice the funny way he was looking at her, evaluating her from head to toe.

“Hey Ned” she greeted back a little suspicious.

“Heard you were at the game saturday. As a _cheerleader_. And that you crushed it and was amazing. Why didn’t you say anything? I would have gone to the game to see my favorite love interest” he said looking at her like she was some inferior being he was studying, making the girl a little uncomfortable. She knew he was only looking at her with interest, but no matter how much closer they were now because of the play, and how used she was getting to it, she still felt weird about it. She couldn’t help but feel sorry she _had_ to get used to it.

“Uh Sansa begged me to do it. But I was hoping no one would notice it was me” she said shrugging it off.

“Tell me the next time your sister convince you to do something like that. I heard it was hot” he said winking at her, making Arya blush a little.

“You were at the party too?” he then asked.

“Uh yeah” she responded and as he kept looking at her she continued “why didn’t you go?”

“Well football isn’t really my thing and and the party would be full of the jocks. But if I knew you would be at the game and the party I would’ve totally come”.

“You know two of my brothers are on the team, right?” she said raising her right eyebrow to his explanation, ignoring the last part of his sentence.

“Oh right, that’s true” he said laughing a little trying to shrug the topic off “Anyway, we should do some readings together”.

“Oh yeah, sure. Not today though, I’m back at my normal schedule of dance classes, but we can do it tomorrow” Arya said.

“Tomorrow is good. It’s a date then” he said as he was already departing, not giving Arya a chance to contest the ‘date’ part. It was definitely not a date. She was rolling her eyes turning back to her locker when she noticed Gendry was close by at his locker and had probably listen to the whole talk. She was going to wave at him when he strongly closed his locker and stormed out of the halls. Arya couldn’t help but frown at the scene. What was going on with him?

Arya felt bad that after all that had happened at the weekend between them he couldn’t even bother saying hello. That made the girl infuriated and she hated it. What she didn’t notice though was that when Gendry got to his locker he was nervous but excitedly going to talk to her when he saw and heard her talking to Edric.

*

Arya didn’t see Gendry at the cafeteria that day, and when she asked Jon at the table if he knew where he was he just shrugged and said he didn’t know.

She didn’t see him at all that day after he ignored her at the lockers before class started.

*

At lunch the next day Gendry was even more close faced and brooding than usual, at least for Arya, who had started to grow accustom of his smiles directed at her. Instead, he was barely looking at her general direction and Arya was getting really annoyed at it.

She thought they had grown close at the party and the day after at the diner, the way he had his arms around her seat it had being so casual and the smiles that apparently were only directed at her and no one else. She had even trusted him preparing drinks for her at the party, she acknowledged the day before when she was walking home from her dance class, not passing through HotPie’s afraid of encountering the blue eyed bull. After The Waif she was so weary of everyone specially handing drinks to her, but she trusted him without a single doubt on her body.

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe it had all being the moment and there was nothing truly there. Just them being politely friendly. Arya wasn’t even sure she could call the relationship between them that, _friendship_.

*

_“So... Arya, you knew your friend was druging you” Amellia, the hospital’s psychologist, more stated than asked._

_“Well, i didn’t know at the time, she said it was a concoction she was trying out. I only knew it was alcoholic. But yes, now going back to some of the times she offered me drinks i always felt more hazy then alcohol should make me. I remember once she straight offered me pills but I didn’t take it. She must have started putting it on my drinks when we went out, she always kept offering me drink after drink. It wasn’t the first time I had trouble seeing”._

_“Seeing what?” the therapist asked._

_“I mean my sight. When the accident happened, when I was in the car I could barely see anything that was ahead in the road. My pupils were probably so dilated that it made my vision blurry. Looking back that wasn’t the first time i felt like that”._

_“Were there any specific times you remember feeling the same way?” dc. Amellia asked._

_“Usually when we were at her friend’s house. Jaqen’s house. I know that once I even passed out” Arya responded weary “We were on our way there when the accident happened” How could she have not connected the dots before? It was just a matter of time for something like the accident to happen, she was just lucky she survived through it._

_“I see”._

*

After the reading with Edric, that had been full of the guy using his character lines to flirt with the girl and her using her stubborn and sassy character’s lines and personality to avoid it, Arya went directly to the parking lot to Jon’s car. She didn’t even go to the field before, not wanting to be avoided by Gendry again and not wanting to encounter any one else.

Arya was waiting by the passenger door of the car and as soon as Jon saw her there, on his way from the lockeroom, he opened the doors so she could get inside. The older Stark felt helpless on what to do about his favorite sister’s sore mood, making the trip back to the Stark household very silent and tense of unspoken worry.

When they finally got inside Arya went directly to her room, nymeria, who had been waiting for her to get home in front of the big front door, following close behind.

She jumped on her bed, nymeria joining her. She didn’t even removed her shoes and turned to her big dog and muffed a frustrated scream on the alaskan malamute’s soft fur. Why she felt so annoyed with all that had happened,more like hadn"t happen, that day and the day before she didn’t know. Maybe she was making it all up on her head. She was starting to feel too confused and too anxious with it all for her own good. She was overthinking it all and it was only bringing her pain, pain for something she didn’t even know she wanted to feel for someone else. Maybe her conclusions from yearly that day at lunch were right and she just had to accept it. Maybe he didn't feel the same she did and it was all in her head. 

Nymeria could feel that her human was frustrated and so she started leaking Arya’s face and gave her wolf a smile, trying to make the human feel better. Arya softly but sadly smiled back to her malamute and cuddled the pet, giving her some loving care, slowly calming herself down with every caress she gave nymeria’s fur.

Someone then knocked the door to her room and Jon came in when she hummed a _‘come in’_ muffled by her dogs fur which she had her face tucked in.

“Hey, A” Jon said closing the room’s door behind him as he came in, sitting at the edge of the girl’s bed.

“Hi” she said untwining herself from nymeria a little.

“You feeling okay?” he asked genuinely wanting to know the answer.

“Yeah, just feeling tired” she said not saying the whole truth of why she felt like that. She could see on his face he didn’t believe her completely as he sighed.

“Okay” he responded not wanting to push her boundaries. He knew if she wanted to tell him something she would, and if not it was best not to press her about it. However that did not mean he would leave her alone to it.

Jon then got up and went to lay by her other side, the one nymeria wasn’t in. Arya adjusted herself so now she had her head on his shoulder as they left out a heavy sigh at the same time. He grabbed her right hand and squeezed it, it was his way to communicate that everything, whatever it was, was going to be alright.

*** change in pov ***

Gendry had been nervously exited to school that monday morning, and that had everything to do with a certain steel eyed girl and all the things they shared that weekend. _But that changed when Gendry got to his locker_.

He was nervous but determined on talking to her. When he saw she was talking to that Edric guy he stopped on his tracks. It was okay though, they were costars on the school play of course they had to talk, and from what he had seen from the day the casting was announced, the blond guy made himself very comfortable around the girl and there was nothing he could or should do about it. He had no say in it, he knew that. But then he heard it. He heard Edric Dayne say _“it’s a date”_ and his face completely fell as the words penetrated his ears and fixated itself on his consciousness.

When he finally came to his senses he moved to open his locker and get his things as quickly as possible and forcefully closed his locker. _He had to get out of there_.

He moved so fast, head down, that he didn’t notice the girl waving at him as her confused look.

*

He didn’t spend his lunch time at the cafeteria, opting to spend it on the school’s small gym.

And after classes he ran to his car, going directly to his gym to practice some boxing. He needed to let go of the knowing fury he felt creeping up at his neck. He had no right to feel the way he felt and he hated every bit of it, but no matter what he couldn’t help but feel it. The feeling he was in all ways refusing to acknowledge for what it was. _Jealousy_.

*

Gendry had a natural brooding face. Everyone knew and it was second nature to him, but the next day he couldn’t help but be more close faced. He was getting used to the smiles that scaped him when he was around the wolf girl _(that was how he was referring to her in his head ever since the party, that makeup she did gave her such a wolfish vibe he couldn’t help but nickname her that, also all the direwolf thing aside from being the school’s mascot that was also the old sigil of her descendants ancient house so it just made sense)_ , all the smirks and sweet smiles. But now it had gone back to the scowl it was before her. Even worse.

The next day Gendry got to school late unconsciously to avoid seeing Arya by the lockers. But by lunch time he decided to go to their normal friend’s table wanting to avoid suspicions.

She was there but he made his best efforts to avoid looking at her. He could feel her heavy gaze upon him but he ignored it. What was she on about? He didn’t understand.

He thought they had bonded at the party. He had truly enjoyed spending that time with her, getting close to her and being silly carefree beings even if just for a night. All the looks and lip glazes, he thought that maybe, just maybe there was something there. He felt things he had never felt for anyone else that night and he thought it was genuine. He thought she was reciprocating it all. He thought she might feel the same thing specially since the next day in his car at the front gate of her house she had softly asked, trying to seem nonchalant, if he would stay. It had broken his heart to let her down like that.

But clearly he must’ve been wrong. Having her marking a date to another guy on the very next day was disrupting. It shattered all the hope he had let himself have and expectations he built. He didn’t know how to deal properly with that, so he decided avoidance was the best defense mechanism. The only problem was that it didn’t help with all the tension that he felt on her presence and how the sensation continued to grow through the day, not to mention the fury that was clogging his throat.

He felt furious with himself and with everything and he felt miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think after the party everythig was going to happen easily for this two stubborn characters, did you?
> 
> I love a good angst so I had to implement at least a little bit of it. I know not much happened this chapter but I needed to settle the characters' head space clearly (at least as clearly as what's possible), I tried to write how it would be inside the head of someone that is overthinking something and how anxiety makes you feel and think (aka frustrated and insecure af). If it was too cofusing I'm really sorry. Also what are your thoghts on Ned Dayne in this chapter?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and your hopes for the next ones ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grumpy wolf and then a not so grumpy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a filler chapter so sorry not much is happening

Arya woke up with a huge headache. Her body was sore from dance more than it usually was and her voice was horse from all the rehearsals for the play.

It had been two whole weeks since the weekend of the party. In those two weeks the football team had gone to the second game against Riverrun, this time at their home, so all the guys were away from friday night until sunday night, as were sansa with the cheer squad. Arya had spent that weekend focusing on training her lines for the play and practicing krav maga with Rickon.

Nymeria had been extra wary of everyone else since the change in Arya’s mood that in fact had only gotten worse through those weeks as a certain blue eyed bull kept ignoring her, not going to her house once to train with the rest of the guys. She wondered what excuse he was using with his friends, her brothers to avoid being there like it seemed they were all used to. The alaskan malamute had been more violent when they took her out on walks, when she usually went without a collar, now she was restrained to one and a muzzle so she wouldn’t attack random people on the streets.

Her siblings noticed the difference on her mood but most of them decided to mot ask, Jon just silently supporting her when he felt she could use him as a backbone, Rickon letting her kick his ass when they were training together and causing some havoc when Catelyn was commenting on the girl’s mood negatively so he could take the attention off of her. Sansa started to ask for some help with cheer choreography but Arya knew she was just trying to distract her. Bran insisted on them playing chess when most of the siblings were at the football game, they even discussed Arya’s favorite book because Meera had made him read it and he ended up loving it. Even Theon tried to lift her mood by making more stupid jokes than usual, he started making pickup lines for Sansa when Arya was around to see if he could make them laugh, and it usually worked.

Along with that rehearsing for the play had being tiresome, between dealing with Daenerys’s demands on her acting, Missandei taking her measures for the costumes and dealing with Ned Dayne’s excessive flirting when not even in character, not to mention her dancing classes was all proving to be a lot to deal with.

_“Why don’t you consider it?” Myrcella asked her on one of their breaks from rehearsals._

_“Consider what?” Arya asked for the random question._

_“Consider going out with him. With Ned” the blonde said as she nodded her head in the direction of the boy who was talking to some of the other girls from the play “I mean he’s cute and he’s obviously very into you”._

_“Ned is just a flirt like that. By now I’m starting to think it’s just second nature to him” she said as she observed him saying something that made the girls laugh as he smirked down at them._

_“I think you should consider it. What bad could it do?” Myrcella shrugged but stopped there not wanting to pressure Arya any further._

_Arya didn’t answer anything and just kept looking ahead as Ned noticed her look and smirked at her and sent a wave._

*

Arya walked to the school corridors with Jon’s arms over her shoulders as he leaved a kiss on her temples and walked to his locker where Ygritte was waiting for him along with her friend, that Jon ended up befriending too, Tormund.

When she got to her locker she noticed Gendry was in his. She stopped for a second but decided that weeks of nothing was enough and was hurting her inside too much to not confront him now given the chance.

“Hey” she said softly as she approached him. He had physically startled by hearing her voice, not hearing her approach.

“Arya” he nodded at her direction but avoided eye contact.

“Hey, I’ve noticed it’s been a while since you’ve come by the house. Nymeria misses you” she gave him a small smile waiting for him to at least look her in the face. To that he couldn’t help but let a little smile scape.

“I ham... I miss her too” he hesitated but finally looked her in the eyes, icy blue meeting steel grey. It was an intense gaze, almost like he meant something else with the words.

They stayed there like that for a couple of moments, unspoken words laying heavily within their atmosphere.

Arya opened her mouth to ask why was he avoiding her but thought better of it. She thought about when you feel that there’s something wrong but when you think of acting on it you realize actually finding out the answer to why might make things and the way you feel worse, and so she closed her mouth and looked at the ground.

Gendry then finished taking everything he was going to need from his locker and closed it, making Arya startled from the thoughts running in her head.

“I uh... gotta go to class..” he said slowly, making Arya look back to his face, surprisingly finding weariness there, like he also wanted to say something else to her. Although he said he needed to go to class he didn’t move an inch away from the girl.

“Oh yeah sure” she nodded offering a small smile again. As he finally started walking away, like he had asked for her permission before and just going when she gave the heads up. As he walked away Arya realized she had stopped feeling the void she had felt those weeks as they were close and talking, but now, with each step further he took, more the feeling took it’s place at the tip of her stomach again. “You should come see her!” she raised her voice so he would hear her.

He sent her a look over his shoulder as he kept walking.

He didn’t say anything else to her that day at school, but she did notice him sending her some looks at lunch break.

*

Arya decided to go to Hot Pie’s after dance practice and not so surprisingly, like everytime for the past two weeks, she only found one knowing face there, Hot Pie’s.

When she got back home though, she was surprised.

“I can’t believe she’s like that with you! She’s been extra weary and in a bad mood this week” Arya heard Jon say at the kitchen “just like her mom” he said less enthusiastic just as Arya entered the room.

Arya was awestruck with the scene happening in the room. She knew he was there when she saw the familiar pickup stationed by the front gate but she wasn’t prepared for that.

Gendry was sitting at the floor with nymeria all sprawled while he gave her a good scratch.

“Talking about me, Jon” Arya said, getting all the boy’s attention at her.

Not only Gendry was there but Sam too. She then realized they were probably there for a study session. When Gendry heard her voice he immediately stopped scratching the big dog and looked directly at Arya a little surprised.

“Hey, A. Just telling Gendry how nymeria has been extra difficult. We’re preparing lunch for our study session, you want anything?” Jon asked.

“Nah I already ate something at Hot Pie’s” she said the last part facing Gendry, the boy looking away when he noticed the dare in the girls eyes.

“Okay, well we’re gonna study in the dinner table so please avoid making too much noise near that area”.

“Sure. Is Rick home yet?” she asked Jon.

“Yep, in the back with shaggydog”.

“Thanks” she then left but not before sending a look at Gendry’s direction. Nymeria was now leaking his face while he caressed her fur “Come on nymeria” her dog then stopped leaking Gendry and turned to look at her “let’s go play with shaggydog and Rick”.

Nymeria then let go of the boy and walked right beside Arya to the backyard.

*

For the rest of the night her dog was in a better mood. Gendry and Sam stayed for dinner and after it all the teens went to the basement to relax and talk.

“So are you guys going to Daenerys Targaryen’s annual halloween party this year?”

“For sure” Theon and Robb said at the same time and then high fived each other for it.

“What are you guys planning on going as?” Sam asked animated.

“Maybe robin hood? I don’t know yet...” Theon answered.

“It would be fun if we went as hockey players right? like the team, we play football but then we go as something else?” Robb said but everyone made a face and he quickly answered “okay not as funny as it sounded in my head. I’ll keep thinking”.

“Well I think me and Sam are going as members of the night’s watch, you know, from our favorite movie! Right Sam?” Jon said.

“Yep. It will be awesome” Sam agreed.

“Well I’m going as Jean Grey from X-men. People keep saying I look like the actress so why not. Oh Arya if you need help with your costume I’ll be happy to help” Sansa said.

“There’s still two weeks until halloween, Sansa. I’m not even sure if I’m going much less what i would wear” Arya responded “but if I do go I’m happily accepting your help” she smiled to her sister and Sansa excitedly smiled back.

And they all kept talking, the dogs were there with them and nymeria kept going from Gendry’s lap at the bean bag to Arya’s on the floor close to one of the sofas.

Nymeria’s wasn’t the only mood that got better that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry not much happened this chapter and it's a bit smaller than I would like it to be and than the other chapters but I promise I have something more fun on the way ;)
> 
> On another notice I'll be traveling soon (21th) so I don't know now how will be the update schedule, but I'll definitly try my best to update once a week. 
> 
> Until next chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here, I wanted to put all the party on this chapter so I needed a couple more days to write it (plus i’m still on vacation/away from home). But I made this chapter way bigger so I hope that compensates the late update :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes I didn’t have the time to reread what I had written and english is not my first language.

“Arya you have to go with this costume! You look amazing in it!” Sansa exclaimed “right, Marg? Doesn’t she look gorgeous?” Sansa turned to her friend who was looking at wigs by the counter. 

“That’s definitely the best one, since you think the wonder woman one is too much exposure for you. By the way that wasn’t any different from the exposure of our cheer uniform you agreed to use that one time and not much different from the costumes you must use at dances” Margeary argued. 

They three girls had gone to one of the locals halloween costumes place and were helping Arya choose one since it was only three days until the infamous Daenerys’s halloween party. Arya had agreed on trying a wonder woman one just so the two girls would shut up about it, but she was dead on set on not using it so she kept trying others. So far she had tried on, aside from the wonder woman on, a lara croft one, a pirate and the one she was dressing now. 

“Arya, it’s just so you! You have to go with it!” Sansa got up from the little chair she was seated and approached Arya to analyze the costume up close “Although I think we have something at home that is way more pretty and detailed than this” she said as she grabbed at the material covering Arya’s shoulders “It’s one of those ancient pieces from our ancestors we keep in the giant chests. I’m sure mom won’t mind us getting it. We wash it and as long as you’re careful at the party it will be fine”. 

“Okay.. I like this one too” Arya said as she evaluated herself in the mirror “it’s settled than”. 

*

“That’s all for today everyone. It was a food rehearsal! Remember, next meeting we have costume fittings so we’ll have to stay a bit late” Mrs Crain said. 

“And I want to see all of you at my halloween party on friday! I hope costumes are on a next level this year” Daenerys said with a loud voice so everyone would hear in the auditorium. 

“Are you guys going?” Myrcella asked as Arya, Renly and Ned were packing their stuff. 

“Yeah, my sister helped me with the costume” Arya said. 

“Oh I’m so excited, Loras and I are doing a couple costume and it will be amazing. Won’t say what it is though, I want to be a surprise”. 

“I’m going as rapunzel from tangled. I have the same hair and eye color so it will be perfect!” Myrcella said enthusiastically.

“Yeah I’m going to. Wouldn’t miss such an iconic event. Everyone will be there so” Edric shrugged. 

They than said their goodbyes and Arya went with Ned to his car so he would take her home like always. 

“So can I know what your costume is or is it a surprise?” Ned asked as he drove to her house. 

“Hum... it’s a surprise” she didn’t know why she said that, but she just didn’t want to tell him for some reason.

“Well I’m looking forward to seeing you in it” he turned his head from the road so he could wink at her. 

Arya just ignored and soon they reached the gates to her house and she got out from the passenger seat saying one last goodbye as she entered her home. 

*

Arya once again let Sansa do her makeup. They were on Arya’s room, Sansa already had her makeup on, she even made the glowing cracks on her face like in the dark phoenix movie. For the second time Sansa decided to do a winged eyeliner, pushing a little in the inner corner too to give her the wolfish look. Along with that Sansa applied mascara, cream blush and lip tint . Sansa had a really natural looking makeup too, aside from the glittery pinkish shadow. 

“Okay I’m done” Sansa announced as she picked up her makeup from the bed “I’m gonna go change into my costume, you do that too!”

“Sure”.

As Sansa was leaving the room, Arya noticed her stopping at the door and talking to someone. Arya soon found out that someone was Jon as he entered the room. 

“Hey, A. So I told Ygritte I would pick her and Tormund up so we can arrive to the party together and I’m also taking Sam and Podric. And Robb is taking Theon and Bran and Bran asked him if he could pick Meera and Jojen. Gendry is going to pick Hot Pie so he said he can pass here and take you and Sansa, is that okay?” 

“Uh... sure, it’s fine” she responded “by the way nice costume” Arya said evaluating her brother’s costume. It was all black with leathers with an also black fur cape and combat boots.

“Thanks. I look exactly like a brother from the Night’s Watch” he said smiling, proud of himself for his costume “Ygritte is going as a wildling, like the one the leading male falls in love with”. 

“I don’t think I’ve said this, but I’m happy you’re happy, Jon” Arya said with a sincere smile as Jon retributed it.

“I really am happy” Jon said laughing a little to himself as he walked closer to her and involved the girl in his arms, leaving a kiss on her temples. 

“Okay, I gotta go now. See you at the party?” he asked. 

“Yep”. They exchanged one last smile and he left Arya’s room, leaving her to change in her costume. 

*

Arya was finishing tying up her boots and when she heard nymeria barking animatedly at the front door, and Arya instantly knew who was at the door. 

Arya then looked herself in the mirror giving herself one last evaluation and left her room with her phone in her hands. She found Sansa at the corridor and gasped. Her sister truly looked like the actress who played Jean Grey in the latests X-Men movies. 

“You look so badass, Sans”. 

“Thank you. That’s the biggest compliment coming from you” Sansa teased “let’s go, Gendry is already here”.

When they got to the ground floor they were met with nymeria trying to reach Gendry’s face to leak it as he was scratching her fur, a scared Hot Pie as further away as possible from the big dog. 

“Nymeria” Arya said with a clear voice and the alaskan malamute stopped leaking but kept her paws up on Gendry’s shoulders “come on let Gendry go” the dog then walked away from Gendry, but not without making a noise of complaint.

Arya then averted her eyes from nymeria to the person that apparently was the second most adored by the dog and she couldn’t help but blush for the way he was looking at her. 

“You look really pretty, Arry” Hot Pie said breaking the silence “and so do you, Sansa, look exactly like the actress from x-men!” 

“Thank you! That was the goal” Sansa said pleased of succeeding on her costume “I liked your chef costume! Shaw we go now? she said, looking suspicious at the way Arya and Gendry were staring at each other. She walked through the front door, Hot Pie following close behind. It took a couple of seconds for Arya and Gendry to get out of the trans of looking at each other.

“You look... really good” Gendry said as Arya reached his side to walk through the door “Like always” he said under his breath, but since Arya was close she was able to hear it, making her blush even more.

“Thanks. So do you. What were you supposed to be?” She asked curious.

“Blacksmith” he answered shortly.

“Oh that’s cool. It suits you” she smiled as they held each other’s gaze. 

“Red riding hood suit’s you too. Although you could also be the wolf” he couldn’t help but smirk at her, making what was her small smile enlarge. 

As they reached his pickup he opened the passenger door for her and made a gesture for her to enter.

“M’lady” he said bowing his head as she seated, holding her red hood so he could close the door.

“You idiot” she snorted but couldn’t help the smile that illuminated her face as she shook her head. 

Sansa and Hot Pie got in the back seat and Gendry drove off. Arya looked behind her seat to make sure everyone was settled and saw the way Sansa was smirking at her while she looked between her and Gendry. Arya rolled her eyes and looked ahead again. _Was it that obvious?_

*

When they got to the party the first known people they saw where Loras, Renly and Margaery. Renly was dressed as Elton John and Loras as his lover John Reid. Margaery was dressed as what looked like some kind of medieval princess.

“Hey Marg” Sansa complimented her friend, giving her a hug “you look absolutely stunning as queen of love and beauty”.

“Thank you, Jean Grey” Margaery said as she winked at Sansa. 

“Now, let’s get this party started!” she said taking Sansa’s hand and leading them to the kitchen. 

There they found Daenerys, Missandei and Grey Worm. Daenerys’s was dressed as what later Arya discovered was an ancient khaleesi of the dothrakis from Essos. Missandei was clearly dressed as Moana and Grey was dressed as a gladiator. 

“Welcome everyone. Arya, I’m glad you came! And you look amazing as little red riding hood!” Daenerys complimented. 

“Hey Dany” Jon said as he entered the room along with Ygritte, Tormund and Sam. 

“Hello Jon” she responded as he gave her a side hug “well everyone, make yourselves at home. There’s drinks here and more drinks and snacks at a table in the backyard” Daenerys said as she left the kitchen offering a soft smile at everyone, followed by Missandei and Grey Worm. 

Arya then took her time to look at Ygritte’s costume and Tormund’s, they were both dressed as wildlings from Jon’s favorite movie. And Sam, like Jon, was all in black as a brother from the Night’s Watch. 

“Uhh Arya, you look really good” Ygritte winked at her “com’on let’s get some drinks and snacks” she said passing her arm through Arya’s shoulders as she guided her to the backyard. 

There they got some chips and fries and Arya prepared a drink for herself. Sansa and Margaery stayed behind, probably already at the dance floor or with the other cheerleaders evaluating each other’s costumes, Arya deduced. Gendry and Hot Pie were also eating, but a little further away from where Arya was. Arya had her mouth full of fries when she heard a known voice call her name. 

“Hey, gorgeous” Ned said all smitten as he approached her clearly already up on his cups. He got really close, passing one arm around her shoulders “do you like my costume? I’m Danny from Grease” he was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and black leather jacket. His face almost on her’s as he was about to leave a kiss really close to her mouth.

“He-ey, Ned” Arya said already pushing him away gently “I see you’re already deep in the party mood” she said giving him a cynic smile, but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Want a drink?” he said pushing to her a red solo cup she hadn’t notice before that was on the hand he passed around her shoulder. Arya eyed the contents of it and frowned.

“Nah I’m good, thanks” she said once again sending him a false smile. 

“Well okay. Wanna go inside? I saw Myrcella, she’s dressed as Rapunzel, she looks really good. You do too by the way, very sexy” he smirked down at her. 

“Thanks” she said avoiding looking him in the eyes “sure, let’s go inside”.

He was pushing her with his arm around her to the crowded house, but before she fully got inside she chanced a look behind her, noticing that Gendry had his eyes locked on Edric’s arm around her shoulder, but when he saw she was looking he locked eyes with her and there she could see _fury_. He then looked away, jaw locked. After that Arya quickened her pace to walk ahead of Ned and be free of his hold. 

When Arya got inside she saw Meera and Bran were talking with Myrcella. Bran as Sherlock Homes, Meera as John Watson and Myrcella, as Ned had previously commented, as Rapunzel from Tangled. 

“Arya! Your costume suits you so much!” Meera said as she gave her a quick welcoming hug. 

“Thank you, Meera. You and Bran look awesome too” Arya said giving Meera and her brother a sincere smile “Myrcie, you’re perfect for that costume, same hair and eye color and all” Arya said.

“I know, right” Myrcella smiled knowingly. _Of course she’s related to Renly,_ Arya thought.

Bran and Meera then left to go find Jojen, who was dressed as Peter Pan, whom was at the backyard talking to Tommen, who was dressed as a cat. 

Myrcella and Ned started talking about the play and Arya’s gaze diverted around the room. Arya than noticed that Robb had arrived dressed as a King, Theon was by his side dressed as what Arya found out was the drown god from his religion and Podric was dressed as what Arya deduced was a knight. They were talking to Sansa and Margaery. Arya couldn’t help but notice the way Theon was sending Sansa amazed looks, looking her up and down with adoration. That left a soft smile on the girl’s face. 

“Hey, wanna dance” Ned asked, his lips touching her ears, what Arya accepted so she could hear him over the loud music. 

“Uh.. sure. Let’s go” Arya said as she turned to Myrcella, grabbing her hand so the three of them could find a spot on the dance floor. 

*

After dancing with Myrcella and Edric, and then Meera joining them as Ned kept trying to take Arya’s hand so they could dance together separately from the girls and Arya holding it for a while and then making him spin so she could get some space between them, Arya decided she needed a pause for another drink. Ned tried to follow her to make her one but she insisted she would be fine and so he let her go alone. 

Arya went to the backyard and found Renly telling Robb, Theon and Gendry that apparently Joffrey tried to get in the party but Daenerys had a big security guy, whom she had hired exactly to prevent uninvited people from getting in to kick him out and it was epic. 

“Can’t believe I missed that” Arya said surprising everyone with her presence. 

“For the drown god’s sake you gotta stop with that” Theon said cleaning some of the beer that had jumped out from his cup from the scare. 

“Whatever” Arya said rolling her eyes at the boy. 

“Hey Robb, can you get me a drink” Margaery said as she and Sansa emerged from the improvised dance floor in the living room. 

“Sure, my queen” he responded sending her a wink and going to the drinks table, as Margaery joined by his side. 

Sansa situated herself beside Theon and he silently asked of she wanted something to drink too, so the two of them also joined the other couple. 

Arya noticed Gendry downing the rest of his drink and also approaching the table, so she decided to follow. 

“Hey Gendry, could you make me that one drink with tequila you did last time?” she asked shyly.

“Sure, anything for m’lady” he said sending her a smug but soft look “wanna do shots first?” 

“Yess” she gave him the same smile. She turned to everyone else that were a few feet away “Hey let’s do shots!” Arya yelled to them and Theon immediately howled back in agreement. 

Everyone grabbed the small shot cups and Gendry served everyone the tequila. 

After that Sansa and Margaery dragged the boys inside to dance, leaving only Arya and Gendry behind. But before completely getting inside Arya saw the two girls pointing at her and Gendry and winking, smirks taking it’s place on their faces. 

When Arya turned back to Gendry he was already preparing her drink. _He is so good with his hands_ , Arya thought. 

“Thanks” she gave him a smile as he handed her the drink and picked a beer for himself. 

They couldn’t take their eyes off each other as they took the first sip of their respective drinks. Arya didn’t know if it was the alcohol that was already getting into her or if she was just tired and confused with his behavior but she decided she needed to break the silence and ask the stuff that had being on her mind those past few weeks.

“So, Gendry... what’s up with you ignoring me for the past weeks and then today looking at me the way you did?” she asked boldly and she could see how tense and still he suddenly turned.

“Honestly?” he asked after a couple of silent seconds “Defense mechanism, but then you being you and I just couldn’t, for the love of the seven, help myself” he shrugged his shoulders like he made the most sense, but Arya barely could understand what he meant. 

“What did you need a defense mechanism for, though?” she asked trying to make more sense of his answer. 

“Myself I guess... my feelings or some shit” he said pensive. 

“So for some reason you think I was going to hurt your feelings, so you pushed yourself away to protect yourself?” she asked, a frown taking place on her face.

“Maybe not intentionally. I don’t know... I just know I wasn’t entitled to feel how I felt so I just thought that was the best way to handle things” he concluded, still very enigmatic for Arya’s taste but she would take it “anyway want to go inside?” 

“Yeah.. sure” she softly smiled up at him and he retributed it and they, together, walked inside. 

They barely got through the door when Sansa suddenly appeared taking Arya’s hand.

“We need to take pictures! Com’on Gendry you too” she said also taking his hand. 

First Sansa made Arya take pictures of her, than of her and Margaery, than her and Theon, her Theon and Robb, than added Margaery and one of Robb and Theon alone. Than Sansa took the phone and took one of Robb and Margaery alone and after she handed it to Robb so he would take one of her, Margaery and Arya. 

Jon then appeared with Ygritte and Sansa took a photo of them and asked for the ginger girl to take a picture of all the Stark siblings. Jon, as always asked to take a picture with just Arya and then one with Gendry with them. 

“Oh Arya, yours and Gendry’s costume look so good together, let me take a picture of just you two” Sansa said hurrying them back to a picture position. Arya knew she was right because they were wearing really similar leather, but she still rolled her eyes at her sister. Gendry passed his arm around Arya’s shoulder and she passed through his middle, which made him look down at her “Okay look at the camera now” Sansa asked. 

Arya made a peace sign and then Sansa said it was good. 

“Hey I want one with the short one” Ygritte asked and so Arya stayed where she was. The two of them making silly poses together. 

They were finishing with all the photos when Arya looked at the crowd and by a corner of the big room, her eyes settled on Ned Dayne clearly flirting with a blonde girl. He was, very smugly, looking down at her, one arm trapping the girl against the wall while the girl was batting her lashes at him while he talked. Arya shook her head knowingly and looked away. 

*

Arya danced like there was no tomorrow. She danced with Sansa and Margaery. Then Theon, Robb and Podric, then with Meera and Myrcella. Somehow she ended up dancing with Daenerys and Missandei too. She danced with Ygritte and talked to her, Jon, Sam and Tormund, the latest drunkly renting about his crush on the young counselor, Brienne, making Arya and the others laugh their asses off. She even danced with Hot Pie. 

She had just stopped dancing with Hot Pie as he was going to talk with his friend Lommy when she noticed that Gendry waslooking at her, a rear soft smile on his face. _Maybe now he would stop ignoring her._

“Com’on” she said as she approached him taking his hands.

And just like that they were dancing like the last time. Arya’s back pressed on Gendry’s chest as they swayed to the rhythm of the song, his hands on her waist below hers. 

After a while they decided to get more drinks and when she was close to the door to the kitchen, where they decided to get it, she saw that Ned was now making out with the same girl from earlier. Gendry apparently noticed too, because he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Gendry and her took more drinks and he took his phone out of a hidden pocked and started snapping shots of her as she made faces at him. She then found a vacant place in the counter and set herself there, Gendry accommodating himself between her legs. 

“So... how have been the rehearsals for the play?” Gendry asked, taking a sip of his beer after. 

“It’s been fine. Costume testing is boring though. Missandei always ends up sticking me with needles, she says I can’t stay still for too long”. 

“Well she’s right” he said placing one of his hands on her leg that was frenetically swinging. He caressed it and they both looked at his hand on it for a moment before their eyes met. 

“Arya... I—“ he started saying but was caught off guard by the intensity of her look, he thought she almost looked hopeful. Hopeful for what he didn’t know. He then left out a sigh and dropped his head on her left shoulder. She then passed her hand through his thick black hair, making him smile a little, nuzzling his nose on the crook of her neck. 

She changed her hand from his hair to his jaw and then to his cheeks, pushing his face so he would look at her. They locked eyes and their foreheads touched, their breathing in sink. 

“Arya, I think—“ Gendry started saying but was interrupted by someone else saying Arya’s name. 

“There you are, sorry was I interrupting something” Ned Dayne said from behind Gendry. 

“Actually—“ Arya started saying but was also interrupted.

“Daenerys is announcing the costume contest winner. We should all go to the living room. You too, mate”. Ned said the last part directed at Gendry, making the bull guy growl.

“Didn’t know there was a contest” Arya answered as she lifted herself from the counter, Gendry grounding her when her feet reached the floor. They exchanged a look and Arya tried her best to make her gaze transparent that it wasn’t over the moment they just had. She grabbed his hand and the three of them walked out of the kitchen, Ned yelling to everyone in it about the announcement. 

Although Arya tried her best to not let Gendry use his detachment defense mechanism by holding his hand she could feel the change in his composure. 

The music stopped and Daenerys climbed a table so she was hirer than everyone. 

“Attention everyone. It’s time to announce the winner of this year’s costume contest of the annual Targaryen halloween party. We have three categories, female, male and couple costume. I walked around a lot and wrote down some names, but now it’s time to announce the winners! As always, lady’s first. The female winner is... Sansa Stark as Jean Grey from X-men, for her incredible resemblance to the actress who plays her character” Sansa then approached Daenerys and the silver haired girl placed a red ribbon on her chest and held her hand so Sansa could stand beside her while everyone clapped “Now for the boys. The winner is... Grey Worm as gladiator! Look at how detailed is his helmet!” she also putted a red ribbon on his chest and he stood by her other side. “And now last but not least. The winners of couple’s costume are... Jon and Ygritte! Don’t they look exactly like The Wall’s couple?” Arya yelled in congratulations and Gendry made a loud whistle by her side. Daenerys then gave each of them a red ribbon as the five of them stood on the table “Alright, alright enough already. Let’s get this music up!” 

Arya went to congratulate everyone and then went dancing with Sansa, Margaery and Myrcella, the boys close to them also on the dance floor. They took some photos on the dance floor and made some funny videos. 

Ned went to dance with them but he didn’t stay for too long. 

*

Arya went to play beer pong, her and Ygritte versus Gendry and Jon. With Arya’s perfect shot they easily won and then they went against Robb and Theon who also lost to the two girls. 

Arya noticed that Gendry was back at looking at her when he thought she didn’t notice. 

*

Arya was seated on the floor, her’s and Gendry’s shoulders touching. Jon was asleep on Ygritte’s lap on the sofa behind her. Theon and Sansa on a chair, her practically on his lap while they were watching something on her phone. Robb was with Margaery taking selfies on the corner close to them and Bran had Meera on his lap while they talked to Jojen. Arya then passed her legs around Gendry’s andplaced her head on his shoulder. Gendry’s hand had mindlessly started caressing her legs.

That was the best she had felt in some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Feedback is always good and important to me :) 
> 
> What did you guys think about the gendrya interactions? And what about Ned Dayne? Please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, please make sure you read the notes at the beginning, they’re very important! 
> 
> Forgive me for any writing and grammar error, english is not my first language. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, if you guys can please leave a comment so i know what you thought of the first chapter! I’m still not sure if this idea is any good so i’m depending on you guys to know if i’ll continue it or not!


End file.
